Love and Abuse combined
by musiclegend01
Summary: Bella is new in Mystic Falls,she came to live with her cousin Elena to get away from her dark past ,she then meets a certain stranger Damon Salvatore who slowly becomes her best friend,they both think they know each others secret but one of them is off.
1. Escape

Chapter 1 Escape

Darkness. Pain. Lies. Put them all together and you get the most tragic life story ever imaginable. That's my life all in a nut shell. It all started with a kiss. I laid on my bed, looking up at the ceiling. I then closed my eyes and drifted off into the darkness.

Some times I had wished that I wouldn't wake. That I'd stay in the darkness forever, but that's not how it works. Why was my life so depressing? Well, for starters my mom had remarried a guy named Phil. He was nice, all until he got drunk every night and hit me. My mother didn't know about this, she was always away every time it happened. Ironic isn't it? But even sober Phil had a temper, and it was best to stay clear of him when he was in a bad mood.

I couldn't take the abuse anymore. I would always have constant bruises running up and down my entire body. Some times when it got real bad I wouldn't be able to move.

I let out a quick breath, and opened my eyes slowly to see my best friend Jasper's face looking directly at mine. Jasper was a vampire, he'd sneak in my room all the time, but I was not expecting him here today, out of all the days he could have chosen to come.

I shuttered quickly, and slid myself back against the head bored of bed. Flinching a little as a few my bruises made contact with the wood.

"Did I scare you?" He asked curiously

"No, not at all." I muttered a little sarcastically, and rubbed the back of my neck with my hand. Jasper titled his head at me watching, and sighed.

"Phil?" Jasper raised his eye brow. He knew me too well.

"Yeah." I looked down, wincing in pain.

"All right, let me take a look." He motioned for me to turn around, so my back was facing him, and my front was facing the wall. I did as he asked, and lifted up my shirt.

All I heard was silence, but that was only because every time he looked at the damage I had asked politely not to make a sound or to comment. I knew how bad it was, I didn't need someone confirming what I had already known. "There's no way you're going to be able to keep this up much longer, Bells." Jasper shook his head, and frowned at me.

I stood up slowly and tugged my shirt back down to my waist. "Watch me." I snapped.

"Bella, at least move in with me and my family. Carlisle would take you in."

"Jazz, I don't need your help all right? I have a plan."

"Does that plan consist of you staying here and putting up with the abuse your step father dishes out?" He crossed his arms and looked at me his face so judgmental.

"No... I'm getting out of here. I'm leaving Forks." Jasper brought his face up to mine, he looked at me with sorrowful eyes. "Hey... Don't look at me like that." I whispered, and caressed his cheek.

"I don't understand why you can't just move in with me." He whispered back to me.

"Jazz, they'd never let me move in with you and your family, and if I did move in with you without them knowing, they'd consider me a run away, and your place would be the first place they would look. I'm going somewhere no one will find me." Jasper looked away from me, and sighed.

"Where are you going to go?" He asked pushing a strand of my hair out of my face.

"Far away from here." I couldn't tell him where I was actually going, if he knew and was taken in for questioning, then he would eventually have to spill everything. I was playing this carefully. I couldn't trust anyone. My freedom was that important.

"Maybe if you told someone what was actually happening to you, then you wouldn't have to leave, Bella."

"See that's the things though... I don't want to stay regardless if people know. I just have to get away from here. Please understand, Jazz. Please understand that I'm not trying to hurt you... I love you." I kissed his soft cheek gently and then let go. "Never forget me." I whispered with tears running down the side of my face.

"How could I? You're my best friend." His smile was fake, and twisted. I turned away and looked down slowly.

"I have to get going, my parents are going to be here soon."

"Bella, don't do this please..." He laid his palm gently on my cheek, but I looked away.

"Goodbye, Jazz." I grabbed the handle of my suitcase, and picked up my duffle-bag with the other, grunting at how much weight the bags put on my arms.

As soon as I turned my back on him, he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a passionate kiss, I lingered on it, and didn't want to let go, but I had no choice. "I'll be back for you, Jasper." I whispered in his ear, then struggled to drag myself out the front door. My parents were coming soon though, and if I got caught then they wouldn't let me out of their sight.

I sighed, put my stuff in my car, and drove off to Virginia. I had a very close, and old friend who lived their with her brother and her aunt. Apparently they had no problem welcoming me into their family, which was good because I had no other place to go except for my dad's, and my dad wanted nothing to do with me right now, and would probably tell my mom where I was immediately.

The trip to Virginia was long, and tiring. Stopping at hotels to rest was most definitely needed, and then stopping for gas as well, but the journey eventually ended as the small, yet mysterious town called Mystic Falls.

Everyone knew each other around here, kind of like everyone in forks, but still this place had no old painful memories like Forks did. My parents weren't waiting for me here. I was technically... free. I smiled at the thought of it. Freedom. I shook my head and pulled my car in the driveway.

When I got out things we're so quiet and serene, that I was actually happy and thrilled to be here. "Bella!" A familiar voice called out from the front, she ran to me, and hugged me tightly.

"Lena!" I didn't hesitate to hug her back.

"Did you make it here okay?" She asked curiously, letting go of me, smiling.

"Yeah absolutely." I grinned. "Where's Jer, and Jenna?" I asked.

"Jenna's in the kitchen cooking up something for us all to eat, and Jeremy is in his room bumming out like always." She chortled. "So, do you want me to show you around town, introduce you to a few of my friends?"

"Yeah, that sounds great." I admitted as I opened my car trunk, taking out my duffle-bag and suite case.

"Oh, here let me help you with that." She came to my aid and took my duffle.

I tilted my head from the ground as I heard the front door shut again, and saw a tall guy with blonde disheveled hair leaning against the railing and smiling at Elena. He almost had the same features as my old boyfriend. I looked down thinking about it and I sighed lightly.

"Who's that?" I motioned my eyes towards the boy, semi-interested.

"That," she emphasized the word "that" with a grin, "is my boyfriend Stefan, Stefan Salvatore." Stefan smiled back at Elena, and waved. Elena waved quickly back, then helped me get the rest of my stuff out of the car. Stefan walked up to us slowly and smoothly.

"Need any help, Ladies?" Stefan asked, picking up another one of my heavy bags. Apparently to him the bag weighed absolutely nothing. Weird. I shook my head and brought the rest of my stuff into the house.

Jenna was standing by the door, smiled and hugged me with welcoming arms. "It's so good to see you again, Bella."

"You too, Jenna" I grinned politely, trying to find where my room is.

"Go up the stairs and it's the second door on your left." Jenna was almost like she was reading my mind. I giggled, while Stefan, and Elena brought up the rest of my things into the guest bedroom. I sat down on my bed and breathed out gently.

"Jer, get your butt in here!" Elena yelled loudly.

"Does your brother even remember who I am?" I laughed.

"Probably."

"Wait, so how do you guys know each other?" Stefan asked with his eye brow raised.

"Well, Bella and I have known each other since grade school, and we're second cousins." She smiled nudging me.

"Oh, wow."

"So, do you're parents know you're here?" She asked, I shook my head no.

"They don't even know I'm gone." I mumbled.

"So, you ran away?" Stefan crossed him arms and looked at me as if I were a rebel.

"I thought you said you were going to tell them, Bella." Elena admitted, her brows began to furrow.

"Yeah, so they could do what, prohibit me from leaving, and just beat me more?" Stefan looked at me and was confused.

"Who beats you?" Stefan asked concerned.

"My... Step dad." I mumbled, and began to mess with my fingers hoping we could avoid the subject.

"Seriously?" I nodded in reply, and rolled up the sleeve of my hooded jacket, and showed him the dark black and blue blobs that covered several different parts of my arm.

"I had no choice but to run away, Stefan." I held in my tears, and looked down.

"I completely understand." He patted my shoulder and sat down next to me.

"Bella." Jeremy smiled, and hugged me tightly. "It's been a while cuz." He nudged my arm and I tried my best not to flinch. He took a look at me, and then frowned."You look like you've been through hell."

"That's why I'm here." I smiled weakly, and Jeremy hugged me again.

"Well, we're all glad that you're here too. Actually Elena, Stefan, and I were heading up to the grill later tonight to hang with friends and I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"Yeah, Elena was telling me about that. It sounds like fun... I need fun right now." I laughed lightly.

"Alright, cool." He smiled and walked, sliding his earbuds back into his ear. His music playing full blast.

"Well, Stefan and I will leave you alone to unpacking, and just knock on my door when you're done. My room's right across from yours, so if you need anything...yeah." She and Stefan walked out and shut my door.

I Breathed out gently, got out my ipod and speakers and turned on some soft music that played in the background. Unpacking only took a half an hour. I mean, I stuff my close in the closet and the dresser drawers. Then put my hair stuff and make up in my bath room, and scraps book and cd's in my desk drawer.

I went to Elena's door and knocked, all I could hear or concentrate on was the giggling behind the door. I figured that I shouldn't have bothered them and sat in my room. Instant messaging Edward. My old ex. We talked about my parents, and everything, but I was careful not to give out where I was, even though I knew no one would go to Edward I still couldn't trust any one.

My attention was fixed on the door bell ringing down the stairs. "Elena! Could you get that?" Silence filled the entire place for the next five minutes. I walked down the steps and shrugged.

"I'll get it, Jenna." I said, reaching for the door knob, I opened the door slowly, and saw a man that had slightly similar features to Stefan. Except he was a little more burly, and he had black hair. He smirked at me. Not sure what that was for, I didn't know him, but he sure was gorgeous. I had never seen anyone that looked like he before.

"Um... Jenna, we'll be here in a sec." I stuttered, and he nodded, walking in and leaning agains the staircase railing.

"Actually, I'm here for Elena." He stared into my eyes gently. The smirk still surrounding his face. "But may I ask who you are?" He raised his eye brow in curiosity.

"I'm Bella, Elena's cousin." I tried to smile politely. "I'm staying in Mystic Falls for a while."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Bella." He took my hand gently, bent down, and kissed it lightly. "I'm Damon, incase you were wondering." He grinned, laughing.

"Elena's upstairs in her room if you need her. I have to organize the stuff in my room." It wasn't true, but any excuse just to get away from him. I walked up the stairs and into my room. I could hear breathing behind me.

"Looks organized to me." I turned around and found him smirking at me. His dark green eyes were fierce, they turned black then changed back to a dark shade of green. They were filled with determination.

"Would you look at that, so it is." I played along, and shook my head. Damon pushed me against the wall and stared into my eyes. "What do you want from me, Damon?" I tried breathing out calm. His pupils grew wider, and my mind was suddenly blank

"I want-"

"Damon." I was immediately let go, and dropped to the ground. Elena ran to my side.

"Hello, brother." Damon smirked.

"What just happened?" I asked confused.

"Nothing, Bella. Why don't you come downstairs with me and we'll help Jenna set up the table." I nodded and went downstairs rubbing my head. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" She asked concerned

"No, he just scared me a bit."

"Sorry, about that. Damon can come on a little bit too strong some times." Stefan appeared at my side, causing me to jump a few feet.

"Um, a little?" I asked sarcastically.

"I hope he didn't cause you any trouble?"

"No not at all, I think I blacked out or something... He was about to say something to me and then my mind just went blank." Elena and Stefan had glanced at each other looking slightly distressed.

I shrugged, and sighed, sitting on the couch next to Jeremy. He smiled at me then drew his eyes back to the television show he was watching. "Damon being a dick again?" Jeremy grinned.

"Is he always like that?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Just with every girl he sees. It's like a weird game to him."

" I see."

"Just let me know if he bothers you again, I'll set him straight for you." He smiled politely, and I smiled back.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Um hey, are you guys about ready to go to the grill?" Elena asked with Stefan at her side.

"Yeah." Jeremy and I said in unison.

"Great, let's go then." We all got up and got into Stefan's car. Looking out the window as he drove was slightly fun. New buildings to gaze at every few seconds. New people you never recognized before that you knew would become part of your life some time sooner or later because this was your new home.

We arrived at the grill shortly, and everyone got out and walked inside. Loud rock music was playing in the background, and there were at least twenty different people in this building. "Our friends are over there." Elena pointed to the table in the corner. I nodded and walked over with Jeremy to the corner table and sat down next to a guy with spiky black hair and brown eyes.

"I'm Tyler." The boy held out his hand and I shook it lightly. " I'm Bella." I grinned.

"Um, Bella this is Tyler, Caroline, Matt, and of course Bonnie." Jeremy looked to Bonnie rather lovingly. It was actually kind of sweet the way he looked at her.

"Hi everyone." I waved lightly and smirked politely. They all began staring at me. I wasn't sure why, but it made me turn my head towards Elena and Stefan who were sitting at the table next to us. Sadly I wish I was apart of their conversation, instead of listening to people go on about how hot girls, and guys at their school are.

I eventually snuck away to the small bar that was there, gave the waiter my I.D. ordered myself a tequila shot, and drank it quickly, squinting my eyes as the strong liquor invaded my mouth. I sat there for a while, not caring if anyone was judging. Alcohol made me feel at ease. It helped me not care about anything. I closed my eyes breathing in and out slowly. Trying to block out noise around me

Until one familiar voice that called my name gently, caused me to lift my eye lid open to see if I was right in who it was. "We meet again." Damon Salvatore smirked, and chuckled, while shooting another drink down his throat.

"Yes, how unfortunate for me." I sighed irritated, and tried to drown him out again, sipping down another shot

"I didn't know you drank." He seemed a little surprised

"You don't know me at all." I snapped.

"So, then tell me about yourself." He insisted.

"There's nothing to tell." I shrugged, and looked away from him.

"Why don't I believe that?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Let's just say my life story doesn't involve a happy ending, it's a pathetic tragedy." I closed my eyes pained, holding in my tears. I wasn't sure if it was obvious, but I didn't care.

"Hey, I'm here to listen if you want to talk about it." He whispered gently, laying his hand on my shoulder, then slowly letting go, as I looked up to his eyes.

"My step father has abused me for the past two years. Then my boyfriend left me for some other chick. So me being me, I eventually got sick of everything and ran away and came to Mystic Falls." I shrugged and sighed.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"So, is everyone else but it doesn't change what happened." Damon moved a seat closer to me, and hugged me. I was a little surprised since I had only just met him today, but it actually felt kind of nice, in a sense.

"I want to apologize for how I acted earlier, I was a little tipsy and being tipsy plus meeting new people doesn't have a good outcome on how I act." He chuckled

"Yet here you are drinking again." I pointed out.

"Touche." He teased. "Well, how about we get another good chance to know each other. Like say... this Saturday?" He asked curiously.

"You're asking me out on a date?" I laughed and asked with surprise in my voice.

"If you want it to be a date." He admitted.

"How about we call it a friendly get together, and maybe I'll consider going." I smiled.

"Sounds like a plan." He winked.


	2. Seclusion

I shook my head and tried to smile despite how irritating his inner ego was. "So, Bella drinks huh? Not as innocent as everyone thinks you are." He teased, and I yet again shook my head.

"I never said that I was innocent now did I, Damon?" I smirked at him, and began to drink another shot.

"Sexy…" He purred. " I like it." He said with a grin.

"Don't make me regret being your friend, Damon." I admitted wearily

"Well, fine. I'll just lay low and back off." He said sarcastically putting his hands up to surrender. I think he was becoming tipsy again.

"Thank you." I said picking up and my drink and moving myself back to the corner table. Everyone was laughing, having a good time. I missed the inside jokes and all the gossip, and for some odd reason i was sad that I missed it. I had to learn to stop excluded myself from everyone. No matter how badly I hurt. If I was going to get any better, this is what I had to do…

"I see you and Damon made up." Stefan muttered.

"Yeah, strangely I keep running into him. Maybe he's following me." I shrugged and laughed meaning it as a joke, but Stefan wasn't laughing with me. The awkwardness was all on me. "So….." I tapped my foot a little impatiently on the floor. "Tell me about your brother?" I don't think I meant to direct it as a question.

"He loves to drink, party, flirt, if you haven't already noticed."

"So listed you all his flaws. Does he have any redeeming qualities?"

"Damon's the type of person that you grow attached to you. You might not think that now, but neither did a lot of people. He cares about his friends and the ones that he loves, I mean when he wants to of course. He plays guitar and sings, and he's slightly a romantic."

"A romantic?" I giggled, not thinking of Damon being that type. Then yet again he was very handsome. He probably had a lot of opportunities for girls lining up at his door.

"Yep, that's Damon all in a nutshell." Stefan grinned. "But are you ready to go home yet?"

"Uh sure, I hope no ones waiting on me." I admitted a little apologetic.

"Nah, not even." He laughed, and I sighed.

"Then I guess we'll go." I shrugged my shoulders and hopped into the passengers side, closing my eyes.

"Do you do that a lot?" He wondered.

"Do what?" I asked confused.

"Seclude yourself from everyone?" He added.

"If you haven't noticed I'm a bit of a loner." I laughed quietly to myself.

"Oh I've noticed." He looked over to me slightly. "In time you'll be alright, Bella. You'll want to hang with everyone. I know that you feel lost, but don't let it hinder you from having a good time."

"I know, I try not to, Stefan. Believe me." I sighed and looked out the window, then realized something as the quiet filled the car. "Wait, what about Elena, and Jeremy?"

"Bonnie's giving them a ride home." He smiled slightly.

"Wait, if Jeremy and Elena aren't leaving… Why did you offer?"

"You really looked like you needed to get out of the place."

"Was it that obvious?" I sunk low into my seat and sighed embarrassed.

"Just a little." He chuckled lightly.

"I'm… soo, sorry." I shrugged lower into my seat and closed my eyes. The depression wasn't getting any better and what was even worse was that I didn't want to be around anyone anymore. Like secluding myself from everyone was the best thing to do.

"Bella, stop apologizing. None of this is your fault. You do know that right?"

"No." I turned my head away from him, and brought my knees up to my chest wrapping my arms securely around them. I could feel tears streaming down my face as I thought about everything that my step father had done. He ruined any chances of happiness for me. He intended it to be that way.

"Bella." Stefan whispered, I could see the guilt trapped in his eyes. I knew that he wished he could do something, but no one could… No one could make me forget.

"Just drop it, Stefan." I muttered and got out of the car once he pulled in the drive.

"Bella, wait…" I shook my head and kept going, trying so hard not to look back. I didn't want anyone's help right now. All I wanted was to be left alone in the utter silence. I got inside and trudged up the stairs, holding in my tears.

I walked slowly into my room, and locked my door. I turned around, my back facing the door, and slid down the door slowly. I hugged my knees to my chest once again and cried. Gasping was all I could do at this point in order to breath. Tears would fall off my cheeks and trail along my lips, and my noes.

Sometimes I'd rub them away, and see my mascara smudged on my finger and I knew that it was all smudged underneath my eye lids. I took a breath, removed my face from my hands, and got up to go into the bathroom.

I removed my jacket, and set it on the marble sink. I brought my eyes to the mirror and began to rotate each side of my body to how badly I was damaged. I had several bruises on my neck, and they trailed along my arms, and then they got worse as I removed my jeans, and slid my shorts on. The bruises on my legs were black and covered half of my upper and lower thighs.

I tried not to cringe when my muscles moved every few minutes. I honestly ached all over. I tried looking through my small bag. It had all my bottles of medication in it. I searched for my pain relievers and finally got a hold of them. I popped one into my mouth, and gulped ice cold water. It sent shivers down my arms.

I then cupped my hands under the sink, and splashed water on my face. I felt so over heated and I needed to get the smudged make up off my face. I took more water in my palms and began scrubbing my face roughly forcing the mascara to eventually fade. By the time I was done my face was beat red, and my head began to throb. I took a towel and blotted my face gently. The softness of the towel felt good to my skin.

I walked slowly over to my window and opened it just a tad. It was the summer and my room was stifling hot. I walked over to bed afterwards, and laid down, closing my eyes, sliding my head phones on, and turning the music up full blast.

Then there was a knock at my door. I was eager not to answer it. I knew it was either Stefan or Elena. Hell it could have been Jeremy, but I didn't want to talk about my problems anymore like everyone wanted me. It wasn't there tragedy to live… It was mine. "Bella, open up." Elena demanded.

"Just leave me alone!" I shouted loudly over the music.

"Bella." Stefan chimed in. "Please.." His voice was genuinely worried. I didn't know why. He had only just met me today. What was it with the Salvatore brother's clinging so fast to people? I rolled my eyes, and got up, answering the door. Seeing two surprised, guilt written faces staring at me. I didn't want to say anything, and I didn't want look at them. All I wanted to do at that moment was shut the door and lock them out again.

Stefan glanced at me and saw all my bruises and then the cuts that trailed up and down my wrists, and one long line across my neck. Elena saw them too, but she made no comment.

"Did… He do that… or did you?" Stefan felt compelled to ask.

"I did that one," I pointed to the ones on my wrist, "but the one on my neck is all him." I whispered with tears filling my voices. Elena and Stefan both hugged me as tightly as they could. I smiled lightly, but felt as if something was missing. I couldn't place my finger on what it was, and I frowned. "I need to get some rest. I'm getting up early tomorrow." I admitted.

"To do what?" Elena asked curiously.

"I have to go shop for groceries and shop for summer clothes."

"Oh, I'll go with you then. I mean… if you want me to." Elena smiled slightly.

"Yeah, sounds like fun." I tried to smiled back politely. "So…. good night, Stefan, and Elena." I waved goodnight and shut the door, breathing out gently, and laying down on my bed. The pills began to kick in and I closed my eyes gently, and slept a few hours later feeling as if someone was by my side comforting me, kissing me. It felt too real to only be a dream, so I opened my eyes, and saw the curtains flying around as the wind blew them roughly. I ran to close my window, and saw that no one was there. I sighed, and went back to bed.


	3. Vervain Test

It was dark, and I was surrounded by trees. The whole entire scene was unfamiliar to me. The dirt on the ground was wet, and moist. It was drizzling lightly, and it was cold. I walked around, confused, and lost. I could hear my name being whispered. I didn't know who was calling me, but they seemed frightened. I couldn't help but shiver. I had goosebumps running down my spine. Something didn't feel right. It was as if someone was watching my every move.

Maybe the stranger whispering my name had a friend. A friend that was my foe. Maybe this was my fate. I walked closer and closer to the stranger. The odd thing is that the far away dark figure hadn't changed. His face was just as covered with black from the shadows as he was a few feet back.

As I got closer, the dark, mysterious, shadowy figure began to fade into the cold air. I reached out to grab ahold of him, but he was already gone. This time I saw something else. It was not a stranger, it was a face that I had learned to live with for 18 years. It was my own. It was my reflection off a mirror, that had rain drops sliding down the glass.

I stared at the reflection with confused eyes. I put my hand to the glass, and quickly removed my fingers from it, as it was ice cold to the touch. I turned around and walked away from the mirror. Something felt wrong. It was like death was present in the air that I breathed. I could taste it. I could smell it. It sent shivers down my spine once again, and I was now afraid.

I could hear my name being called louder and louder. I tried running, but the only place of shelter was becoming further and further of a walk. The paths kept getting longer, and I could hear someone's footsteps, coming towards me. They stomped against the cold wet ground. I tried to scream. I tried to yell out the word help, but no sound would escape my lips because I was so frightened.

I turned my head and saw Damon standing it front of me. He touched the side of my face, and before I got a chance to look around. I realized that I was in a different surrounding. The place was warm, and there was a nice fire going in the fire place. The room was spacious and there were books all around. I was yet again not sure of where I was. I still was scared, and shivering from the wet rain.

Damon looked down at my shivering body, and held me to him. My chin rested on his shoulder, and I saw another mirror facing me. This time, their movements did not reflect my own. The reflection had whispered something softly, barely audible for human ears to hear. It whispered "Vampire."

I blinked a few times before I realized who it was referring to, and when I tried to retract myself from his grasp, he sunk his teeth into my neck softly, and gently. It hurt, but only for moment. I could feel the blood leaving my veins as he took as much of it as he possibly could have gotten.

I was beyond screaming by this point. Damon was free to do whatever he pleased. He took advantage of my body as much as he could. When he was done he had lain my motionless body on the couch. My hands , arms, legs, feet had no strength left. My palm dropped to the floor, and I might as well have been good as dead.

there was no one around to save me. No one around to hear me struggle in the arms of a masked murderer. He walked over to me and kissed my forehead, whispering " I love you." In my ear. I tried to close my eyes, and drowned out his voice, but I couldn't. I was drawn to him like he was drawn to my blood.

He stepped away from me and looked deeply into my eyes. I could see the black that his blue topaz eyes had become, and then the small black lines that surrounded his eye lids. It frightened me so much. I tried to gasp for one last breath, and then that's when I finally woke up.

It was only a dream. My back was leaning against the head bored of my bed as I was now awake, breathing in and out roughly. I rubbed my temples with my finger. Trying to catch my breath once again. I brought my eyes over to the clock seeing that it was one O'clock in the afternoon. I was thankful the nightmare was only a dream, but I wondered what it had meant. If it had meant anything at all.

Was Damon a vampire? And if Damon was did that mean Stefan was too? Well, that was something I was determined to find out. If it was true for Edward, who's to say it won't be true for Damon and Stefan as well.

I finally got up out of bed. Changing into shorts and a t-shirt, grabbing my keys and sunglasses. I went up to elena's bedroom, and knocked on her door.

"Elena, you ready to go?" I asked curiously

"Yeah, just give me a minute." She said quietly. I guess Elena coming along on this trip was an opportunity for me to ask her questions. Not necessarily them all being about vampires or asking if Damon and Stefan had any supernatural powers that I should know about. I just… I needed to get to the bottom of this. Before it all got to me.

Ten minutes later Elena came out and smiled at me. "I'm ready." She admitted, laying her hands on her hips.

"Alright, let's go." I said walking down the stairs and out the door. Her following right behind me.

Elena and I got into my truck and were headed off to the clothing store.

"So, how did you meet stefan?" I asked randomly as the quiet in the car was broken.

"Um… High school. Stefan just came into town a while back. Like a year ago."

"He seems really nice, really caring." I grinned. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." She smiled. "What about you and Damon? You guys looked like you were getting along really well at the bar last night." She teased.

"Damon, invited me to dinner, and me being me, I said yes." I sighed heavily. I didn't want to make it sound like I regretted my decision, but after the dream, I have had plenty of time to rethink my answer.

"Ah, didn't want to be mean, I see." She chortled.

"Nope, and now I'm stuck." I sighed heavily once again.

"Fake being sick or something. Damon has his ways of being a jackass. I don't want you getting hurt because of him." She admitted, staring out the window.

"I am a terrible liar, and it's just one night with Damon. How bad could it possibly be?" I laughed.

"You're right." Elena shrugged, and silence filled the car again.

We finally arrived to the place a few minutes later. I pulled into the parking lot of the plaza and chose a spot closest to the building. We walked inside a small boutique and began looking around and trying on a few shirts, and some light jeans every now and then.

I tried on one last thing before we headed out. It was a black dress for the date tonight. I stared at the mirror, hoping that I wasn't still dreaming. I couldn't believe that I hadn't noticed it the whole time I was trying on clothes up until now. I gasped lightly as I saw that I had a small bite mark on my lower neck. It was recent, and blood from the wound had imprinted itself on my hand. I tried staying calm, but it only proved my theory. I couldn't prove that it was Damon who had done this deed, but I had proven that there were vampires in Mystic Falls.

"You alright, Bella?" Elena asked from the other side of the dressing room door.

"Um, I'm fine." I muttered, stripping off the dress and sliding my regular clothing back on. I walked out carrying my clothes to the counter and paid for it all, tapping my fingers against the counter, hoping that elena wouldn't look at my neck and noticed. I already didn't have much clothing on. It wouldn't take that much to see.

"that'll be one hundred and fifty dollars, and twenty two cents." The lady said with polite voice, and a smirk to match along with it. I swiped my credit card into the machine slot and wrote out my name, handing her my I.D., and then having it handed back to me after she quickly checked it over. She bagged my stuff up and handed it to me. "Have a good day." She waved quickly goodbye, and I took my things and walked out with Elena.

"Oh my God." Crap. She saw it. "Caroline what are you doing here?" I quickly diverted my eyes to who she was talking to. Elena suddenly went over to the blonde girl and hugged her tightly. That was somewhat a relief.

"I came to shop, duh." Yet another nice reply from the blonde girl who started the gossip last night at the Grill

"Oh cool. Um, I'll see you later tonight with Stefan?" Caroline nodded, and smirked walking into the store we just recently walked out of.

"Is she always like that?" I asked, making sure she was out of hearing range.

"Oh yes. All the time." Elena jokingly smirked.

"She scares me." I laughed slightly, and got back into the truck with Elena. Driving back home. Glad that my neck hadn't caught Elena's attention yet. Unless she had already seen it, and just didn't want to bring it up.

"So, tell me what you know about Damon." I admitted.

"Other than him being a first rate jack ass? Well… he hasn't had a good experience with his past relationships. There was this one girl Katherine who broke his heart, and it destroyed him. I had never seen him so upset."

"Maybe that's why he's so bitter." I shrugged, and got out of the car. "Well, let me just get through tonight and see for myself the kind of guy he truly is."

"Alright… But don't say I didn't warn you."

"Alright I've been warned." I got out of the car and went inside. Today went by fast. Faster than I had wanted it to. I was afraid to face him. I was afraid that if I sat there long enough alone with him, then I'd see who and what he truly was. Jasper taught me not to be afraid of them, and if I ever was in any to danger to carry vervain with me so they can't get inside my head. I always wore vervain laced jewelry. It was easier that way. The only time I went unprotected was yesterday, stingily. I didn't want to have to do this to Damon, but if reality was anything close to my nightmare then I had to be safe.

I took vervain diluting my water with it, drinking out, ignoring the taste it left in my mouth. I curled my hair, and put on my tiny black little dress, as well as put on my make up. I could hear someone faintly coughing in the background. It sounded like a guy… It wasn't Jeremy, the boy coughing had a deeper voice. Stefan maybe? I didn't know he was over. I walked into elena's room, and saw him coughing. "Stefan, are you okay?" Elena asked worryingly.

"Yeah, just choking on something is all." Stefan admitted trying to clear his throat.

I grabbed my glass of water and then paused realizing it was filled with vervain. If Stefan drank it and was a vampire then he would have problems digesting it. This was the only way to prove if the Salvatore brother truly were, what I thought they were. I walked in innocently as if I knew that nothing was going to happen. "Here drink some water. It'll make it easier on your throat." I handed it to him and he took it without question. The minute that drank the water, he had spit it back out, coughing even more than before.

So, this basically proved everything. My dreams weren't just dreams… they were obviously visions. I stepped back a few feet and headed out the door. I didn't know what else to think at this point. This date with Damon I know is going to go differently then originally planned.

Stefan's POV

My throat was on fire. There was vervain in the water. I tried to stay clam, but the pain was excruciating. I wondered how vervain got into the glass in the first place. Bella ran out the door, while I was still choking on acid. "Stefan, what's wrong?" Elena asked running to my side, laying her hand slightly on my shoulder.

"Vervain, in the water." I managed to spit out. It hurt like hell to talk. I was overstraining my voice and pain resistance talking. "Did you put it in there for Bella?"

"What? No… Of course not. I was going to give her a necklace. I didn't put it in her water."

"You don't think she did it, do you?" I asked curiously raising my eye brow, still trying to ignore the burning that my throat felt.

"I… don't know." She muttered. "That means that she knows then." We both paused to look at each other. "Should we talk to her about it?"

"No, not yet. I'm going to ask her if she wants to go to the Grill and hang out tomorrow. See what she knows. Tonight let her enjoy her date with Damon."

"Before or after she kills him? She obviously was trying to pull something with whole vervain trick. Unless…?" Elena sighed and shook her head.

"If she starts showing supernatural abilities then we'll have bonnie help us out." I kissed her head, and held her close to me.

"I just don't want my best friend getting hurt." She whispered and I patted her head.

"I know, Elena. I know."


	4. My Own Personal Drug

Stefan's POV

I grabbed my phone, still recovering from the vervain that I inhaled. I dialed Damon's number as quickly as I could possible. If Damon truly was in danger then he needed to know. "Hello?" He answered in his typical mockingly way.

"Damon, it's Stefan." I cleared my throat.

"Stefan? You sound awful." He laughed.

"It's a long story. Bella, filled my water glass with vervain."

"So, she knows what we are then." He said blankly.

"There's also a possibility she could be hiding some supernatural abilities of her own from everyone."

"Damn, and I was just beginning to like her too. Well, she can't be a vampire or a werewolf because I compelled her. So maybe a witch, or vampire hunter like Rick? And if that's the case I'll just grab the stake and plunge it into her heart, see how she likes it." I could tell he was smirking from the other end of the phone.

"Damon, you will not harm her. She's Elena's cousin."

"So, what do you want me to do, wait around until she finally decides to kill me? Yeah, that's a great plan, Stefan. I mean, really you should win an award for how incredibly stupid your plan is." His sarcasm was beginning to get on my last nerve.

"Jeremy and I are going to take care of it, Damon. We don't need you on this one."

"Well don't I feel so important?" I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Just get through this stupid date alright?" I hung up and sighed lightly.

"What'd he say?" Elena asked curiously.

"Damon's unpredictable. If Bella even tries to attempt something, she's as good as gone."

"What if she was testing you…" Elena wondered. "Maybe she wasn't trying to hurt you, maybe she just wanted to figure something out."

"It's possible, but we can't worry about that right now. Bella's in danger."

"Because of Damon?" She raised her eyebrow, and crossed her arms.

"Yes, because of Damon." I sighed.

Bella's POV

I pulled into this long pavement driveway of a huge victorian home. It was beautiful, spacious. I got out of the car and went up to the door, pulling the rope that rung to what I was assuming was the doorbell, and I knocked on the door a few times.

Damon appeared in front of me as he opened the door gradually. He smirked at me and gestured for me to come in. For some reason I found myself hesitant and shaky. I walked slowly inside and walked to the living sitting down on the couch. This place was so familiar, everything was placed in a way that I had remembered it. As if I had been here before. I couldn't place my finger on why it had looked so familiar though.

"Glass of wine?" he raised the bottle up to me.

"Um… no, I'm fine." I admitted.

"Oh come on, just one? It's not like it's going to kill you." He chuckled.

"No, really, I shouldn't." I said and watched as he poured a glass anyway. "But… I guess one couldn't hurt." I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes. He handed me a glass, and poured his own.

"So, what are your hobbies." He began to drink. I joined in with him slowly, letting the cold glass cup touch in between my lips gently, the wine entering in my mouth. His eyes seemed eager as I drank. I wasn't sure why, it looked as if he were waiting for something to happen.

"I write mostly, play a little guitar and piano."

"You play guitar?" He looked a little shocked.

"Barely." I shrugged.

"hmm." He began to think, and drank some more.

"Why'd you pull that little vervain stunt with my brother today." He glared.

"How do you know about us."

"What are you talking about damon?" I asked curiously.

"How did you know that vervain could have possibly effected Stefan?"

"I didn't, I just-"

"Don't lie to me, Bella. It never ends well for people that lie to me."

"My friends are vampires alright?" I snarled. "That's how I know." Damon looked at me quietly. Looking down as if to say "Oh."

"Well, that's ironically coincidental." I he admitted his brows furrowed.

"Tell me this, Damon. When were you going to tell me you were a vampire? Before or after you planned on drinking every last drop of blood in my body?" I smirked at him, and rolled my eyes.

"I was never going to tell you if you never needed to know, because this secret is dangerous, Bella."

"Yeah, I know, every vampire i've ever met has told me that, but I don't care. It's not going to make me less involved in your life if you tell me." I whispered, and moved closer to him, staring deeply into his eyes. He kissed me passionately, and wrapped his hands around me waist. He kissed down my neck and rubbed my shoulders. I hadn't had someone kiss me like this since Edward. It felt nice.

He let go of my face gently, and caressed my cheek with him thumb lightly back and forth. "There's something different about you, Bella. I don't know what it is, but I see it in your eyes." He whispered gently in my ear, letting his lips trace my jaw frame.

Normally I wouldn't just anyone do this to me. With him I felt a rush of adrenaline, and at the same time a sense of calm. I felt safe around him, and it felt good.


	5. The Woods

Kisses were given along the bare skin revealed on my neck. I would get nervous when I could feel his teeth glide across it. I knew he wouldn't be so stupid as to try and drink my blood. He knew that I had been ingesting vervain. I wish I knew what was going on in his mind.

I knew that Damon wasn't this easy, or was he, and I just happened to over look it. Things were going faster than I had expected them to go. He was unbuttoning my shirt, and my hand immediately flew up to his wrist to stop him. As much as I wanted this night to go somewhere romantic, I wasn't ready for it at all. "Damon, not tonight." I whispered almost out of breath.

"I won't hurt you, Bella. Trust me." He whispered passionately in my ear. It made me linger on the words that were on the tip of my tongue. He attempted to unbutton the rest of the shirt exposing my white tang top underneath. I held his writs tightly yet again.

"Damon it's not that I don't trust you. It's just we're going too fast, that's all. I barely know you, and I'm not that easy… if that's what you were hoping?" I lifted my eyebrow in curiosity, and saw Damon chuckle.

"Damn." He muttered to himself. Apparently Damon had never been turned down before, and he knew he couldn't compel me. "You're something, you know that?" He laughed and shook his head. "My apologies." He said politely and kissed my hand softly.

"Apology accepted." I whispered in his ear playfully, to which then he looked at me as if to say "you're kidding me."

"So, I have a question." He mused.

"Ask away, Mr. Salvatore." I smirked.

"So, if I did this," He pulled me in close to him and began to leave trails of kisses down my neck. I tried so amazingly hard to keep from moaning, but I think he was trying to break me on purpose anyway. I would not let his plan work. "you're telling me that it has no effect on you at all."

"None." I lied through my teeth. He then smirked at me and chuckled manically.

"You're lying to me." He whispered flirtatiously. "Have some fun for once." He added.

"It's not that i don't want to have fun-" He put his finger slowly and softly to my lips and stared at me passionately with his sweet topaz eyes. My lips tingled at his soft touch. His skin was warm and the smelled of him was intoxicating. He backed away hiding the smirk he so desperately wanted to show me and turned his back to me. I immediately grabbed his arm to turn him towards me again and held him by both his shoulders.

"Oh, just kiss me." I said quickly pressing my lips to his. The taste of his kisses were sweet and gently, and he eventually worked his way up to more aggressive kisses, they still were as sweet, but more passionate and when you looked into his eyes you could see the lust that were built up in them. Our fingers intertwined each other's as we both continued to kiss passionately. I began wrapping my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around my waist, kissing downwards on my neck. It got me nervous again, but I began to loosen up as he tugged off my buttoned shirt, leaving me in my tang top and jeans.

He rubbed my arms lightly as he dragged me over to the couch. He kissed my exposed shoulders and nibbled a little. It didn't hurt, it was soft, but he began to get a little carried away as seconds went by. "Ow." I muttered and I knew he heard because he glanced at me quickly. "Damon, we can't do this." I muttered out of breath. "Not tonight." I whispered in his ear. "I want to, but now's… not a good time." He removed his lips from my skin and stared into my eyes, desperation and passion building up. It almost made me sad for stopping, but I knew it was the right thing to do.

"Just not tonight." I repeated quietly in his ear again. he needed to know that I wanted him, but I needed to know more about him before I made big decisions like this. Like I told him before I wasn't easy. Not like this. I slid my buttoned down shirt back on, sliding each button into it's tiny whole. I could hear damon muttering something under his breath. Then his phone began to ring.

He answered quickly and brought his face down to the ground. "What is it?" He asked raising his brow, pausing. "Now? I swear when I get my hands on that bitch she won't be able to phase anymore. We need to end her Stefan, before someone else like Rose gets hurt." Another brief pause.

"Oh don't give me that pretentious, goody goody crap. That bitch is dead." He growled lowly and hung up the phone. I wasn't sure he knew that I was listening in on him.

"It's getting late… I think I should go." I admitted getting up slowly, brushing myself off.

"Why don't you stay here for the night?" He asked curiously and I shook my head no.

"That's sweet of you,Damon. But I seriously think I should be getting back home."

"But like you said it's late, you've been drinking, and I would feel a whole lot better if you just staid here tonight, you can sleep in my room and I'll stay on the couch, and if it makes you feel any better Stefan will be home soon." I didn't understand why he didn't want me leaving, unless he was hiding something from me.

"Who's Rose?" I asked.

"A friend." He muttered quietly

"How'd she die?"

"She was mauled by a wolf , she got bit and died." He said bitterly and got up walking away from me. I couldn't help but follow him. He seemed so upset.

"So she was a vampire and she got bit by a werewolf?" I questioned.

"Yeah, something like that, now can we just drop it?" He glared at me with such pain in his eyes. I knew that type of pain anywhere, it almost hurt to remember what it was like.

"…You were in love with her weren't you?" I shook my head and crossed my arms.

"So, what if I did." He shrugged and turned his body to the window that had a view of the woods.

I walked quietly to the couch grabbing my bag and keys and headed out the back door where the woods were. It was dark and cold, and it began to pour down rain. I was becoming soaked and kept shivering. I knew this was going to get me into trouble later, but I honestly I didn't care. I just wanted to go home. Wherever that may have been. It appeared that the further I went, the harder the rain poured, and more unfamiliar things got.

Just before I decided to turn around though, I heard branches on the ground snap, and it wasn't because I moved. Someone or something else was here with me. It growled and snarled moving closer to me, and in retaliation I moved back ten feet, my back being arched by the hard tree behind me. I didn't know what to do. I tried screaming, but nothing would come out. The creature moved closer into the moon light and revealed to me it was a wolf, or a werewolf.

At this point I didn't know how to move anymore, I was frozen solid in place, unlike me the wolf was intrigued by my terror. It was happy I couldn't move. Finally it lunged at me and I closed my eyes quickly hoping my death would be quick and painless, but I could still feel myself breathing, and I could still feel the rain drops falling onto my bare skin. All I could hear were teeth snapping, clothing being ripped and torn. I opened my eyes in a flash and saw that Damon had eagerly saved my life, but was on the edge with his own.

"DAMON NO!" Was all I could yell out, but it was too late. His screams filled the emptiness of the cold dark night, and I watched as the monstrous beast clamped down on Damon's exposed arm. "No!" I cried out again, I grabbed the sharpest stick I could find and jammed it into the wolf's chest. It whimpered and snarled and snapped at me, managing to grab ahold of my wrist tightly with it's sharp fangs.

"AH!" I screamed, elbowing it in the face, hearing it whimper one last time before it gave up. It ran away in fear and I immediately ran to Damon who was on the ground holding his arm. "Damon." I whispered tears in my eyes. "Damon let me see how bad it is." I spoke shivering from the cold. He for some reason kept flinching away from me. "Damon, God damn it, let me see your arm." I demanded running my finger lightly over the bite. His arm was covered in his own blood and he kept groaning in pain. I watched as the bite healed and was confused. I looked to mine still no progress and the sting was actually getting worse.

Damon got up slowly groaning and breathed out, we walked back to the boarding house and Damon was still wincing in pain. We got inside and I couldn't stop shivering. We both sat on the couch in silence. He looked down and saw my bloodied wrist. "She got you too?" He sighed sadly as I nodded.

"Yes, but I'm human, werewolve bites can't effect me, can they?"

"No, but they can still get infected if you don't take care of them properly."

"Forget about me, let's be worried about you right now. Is there.. a cure for this?" I asked sadly and he nodded his head no.

"The werewolf that bit me, was the same werewolf that bit Rose. Rose's bite got worse, she got chills, fever, there was unbearable pain and then dementia."

"How long before this happens?"

"ten, fifteen hours, give or take." He looked down unemotionally.

"There's got to be a cure. We'll find it and you'll get better." I whispered with tears in my eyes. He wiped them away with his thumb and kissed me passionately

"There's no cure,Bella." He sighed hopelessly. "Now come on, let's go take care of your wrist." He got up and pulled me towards the bathroom, sitting me on the chair. I extended my wrist to him and watched as he put anti-biotic cream on it and wrapped bandage tape around it. I winced slightly at the pain and laid my hand at my side.

"This is all my fault." I whispered sadly. "If I staid inside then you wouldn't have had to come find me and save me from the damn wolf." I sobbed lightly, feeling so guilty.

"Bella, no matter what this wasn't your fault." He kissed my forehead and headed for the living room. I heard the front door open and knew it was Stefan. I rushed to Damon's side, and when Stefan saw our faces he immediately knew something was wrong.


	6. Not Leaving His Side

Damon's POV

Stefan was confused. It was written all over his face. My wound healed, and it would only be a matter of hours before it came back one hundred times worse with symptoms. Bella's wound was just as deep and I knew it was hurting her. "What happened?" Stefan asked worried.

"Damon… got bit by a werewolf." Bella whispered lowly, looking down.

"What?" He said angrily. "Jules." He growled, walking to my side. "How'd this happen?" He tried hiding the sadness, but it was all in his voice.

"Jules attacked Bella and I jumped in the way to save her. She bit me, and bit Bella."

"Damon you should go lay down." Bella whispered, keeping her eyes away from mine.

"No… I'm staying down here with you for as long as I can."

"Then I'll lay down with you." She whispered softly in my ear and I nodded. She took my hand and we walked slowly up to my room. Stefan was still trying to figure out a way to fix this. I knew I had no such luck. My time was wearing thin, and it was only a matter of time before he would call Elena and then she would come running here, at least that's what I had hoped for.

Bella gently curled up next to me in the bed as we laid down. She held me to her and wouldn't let me go. I could see the guilt buried in her face. I tried weakly kissing the guilt away, but it was still there. She couldn't look at me. The only thing she wanted to do was cuddle, that's all I could do at this point. I felt weaker than I did originally.

"This all my fault." She muttered low. I let out a sigh and kissed her head.

"Bella." I whispered softly in her ear "don't do this. Let's make the best of the time we have together." Our fingers intertwined, as our lips met each others softly. I wish the kiss could have lasted all night, but the unbearable pain started kicking in. I could feel the shock all the way up and down my back and in my sides. The pain eventually would subside to my chest every now and then. It hurt to breath, to think. It felt like knives were piercing freshly wounded skin.

"Damon?" Bella looked at me horrified as I cried out in pain. Bella's frantic features were heartbreaking. I was killing her on the inside. She didn't know what to do or how to help. She laid my head down on the pillow softly as I bit my lip, holding in the dreaded pain. "I want to help, but I don't know what to do." She whispered, tears filling her beautiful brown eyes.

"There's nothing you can do." I closed my eyes, shutting them tightly as the pain began to subside to my back again. Bella gently laid her hand on my back rubbing it softly. Her soft warm hands helped a bit with the tenseness, but it didn't decrease any of the pain by much.

"It's going to be okay." She whispered softly, holding me close. Her lips pressing against my forehead gently every few minutes. I heard footsteps tread lightly up the stairs. I saw the visitor's face and new exactly who it was. She made me smile, but the tears falling off her cheek soon faded all of my happiness.

"Damon." Elena spoke softly with tears running down her cheeks. She sat down on my bedside and looked at me deeply. "You look awful." She choked. Wiping a few of her tears off her rosy cheeks.

"Gee thanks." I muttered, groaning as I shifted to sit up.

"Easy, Damon." Bella said softly.

"Where's Stefan?"

"He's…finding Jules." Elena answered.

"What? Why?" Bella asked inquisitively.

"He's going to find the cure."

"Maybe.. Stefan doesn't need to." Bella began to think. "Call, Stefan and tell him to come back home. I know some people that might be willing to help."

Bella's POV

I grabbed my phone from my purse, walking out of the room and began to call Carlisle. I knew I was risking him tracing my call, but I didn't care. "Hello?" Carlisle's voice brought me to tears. I had almost forgotten how gentle and calming his voice was. "Who is this?" He asked confused.

"It's Bella." I muttered.

"Bella?" Carlisle had sounded shocked.

"Yes, I need your help. A friend of mine got bit by a werewolf… He's a vampire, and he's dying. What do you suggest I do?"

"Applying Wolfsbane on the wound will increase his lifespan by a few more hours, give or take 5 more hours, but after a while the plant itself will no longer be of any use."

"So there's no cure?" My voice saddened.

"I'm afraid so, Bella."

"Oh…Well Thank you." I whispered hanging up, turning my phone off. I walked back in. Damon looked weaker than he did before. it worried me, and we tried feeding him blood but all he did was throw it up. "Wolfsbane will give him more time, but i'm not sure if he'll want to keep on going like this." I pointed to his weak body. Elena nodded understanding.

Damon began closing his eyes and I immediately ran to his side, shaking his shoulders lightly. "Damon, stay with me." I watched as he shivered. His body was ice cold and he was sweating. I kept him close to me wrapping the blankets around us both. Pain weakened my wrist as Damon held onto it tightly. I screamed out in pain and Elena looked at me confused. "Bella, what is it?"

"He's crushing my wrist." I moaned in pain. Elena tried helping me budge his hand, but he wouldn't let go. I wasn't sure if Damon managed to break it on top of the werewolf bite that was already there, but something was hurting him. "Damon." I whispered weakly, and then he released it. Elena took my wrist and saw that the bone was sticking out. "Wow… Bella, I think you need to go to a doctor." She admitted and I shook my head no.

"I'm not leaving him." I whispered, staying close to him, to keep him warm. "God you're freezing, Damon." I muttered. Stefan came up stairs with the plant that I was assuming was wolfsbane.

"So what are we doing?" He asked.

"It's up to Damon, but I'm not sure if he even knows what's going on right now. He won't talk anymore." Elena admitted with furrow brows.

"Damon." I whispered and he barely shifted his eye lids open.

"If we give you wolfsbane… it gives you enough strength to keep you alive a few hours longer." I whispered. "Do you want it?" Damon nodded his head no… I looked down and sighed. I think we all did. But I understood that he was already in enough pain. He was suffering.

"How much longer do we have?" I asked slowly.

"two hours…" Stefan replied weakly. "Bella, it's late… You should go get some rest." He gestured his head toward the couch downstairs.

"What she needs is to go to the hospital." She pointed to my wrist.

"I'm not leaving Damon's side. I don't care if I'll lose my wrist or go into a coma from lack of sleep, I'm staying with him." I whispered, caressing his cheek while he drifted off into sleep again.

"Bella, we have to try the wolfsbane." Stefan whispered softly.

"Stefan, the wolfsbane isn't of any use to Damon, look at him, he's weak, he's suffering. Besides using the wolfsbane a lot will take it's toll anyway. His body will become immune to it after a few tries." Stefan looked down.

"Believe me… this is hard for me too." I whispered, and I tried laying my hand gently on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

"He wasn't your brother." Stefan hissed. I sighed and went downstairs, thinking to myself. I began thinking about Carlisle again. How sweet he was to me even though I ran away. Then when I thought of him, I thought of Edward… I had missed him, but I know I was out of his thoughts completely. He made it clear when he cheated on me. But then another notion came to mind. He couldn't read my thoughts, nor could Aro see my destined future. It made me wonder, could there have possibly been something in my blood, in my genes that had made me so immune to all of them. I shook my head and went upstairs again a half and hour later. Damon was beginning to look frightfully horrid. He could barely move, and every time he tried it took all of his strength.

Stefan walked out of the room as I walked in. Elena was still watching and sobbing over Damon, I sat next to her on his bed, then my eyes came across a knife that was sitting on his writing desk.

"Elena, I need you to help me do something." I gestured towards that knife and Elena picked it up. "Cut my wrist, I want to try something." Elena looked at me weirdly, but I didn't have time to explain. "Just do it." I demanded and she nodded. She let the blade glide across my skin and the blood then began to flow down my arm. I put my wrist slowly to Damon and he grabbed it gently and began to drink. Color grazed him, but he was still weak. "Damon?" I hesitated.

"Bella." He whispered out of breath.

"Damon… how do you feel?" I asked hope filling my voice.

" It hurts still." He whispers. I shook my head.

"You're not throwing it up though…Which means I must have done something right." Elena looked at me confused.

"What's going on."

"I can't explain." I admitted. "But… I think he's going to be okay…"

"It's Bella's blood." Stefan mused. "Bella would you be willing to give some of your blood? We can feed the bag to damon."

"Sure, but how?" I asked curiously.

"Come here." He took my hand and led me down to the basement. He sat me down and wrapped a rubber strap around my arm tightly. He had the empty blood bag a tube and a needle waiting for me. He gently moved the alcohol swipe across my arm and stuck the needle in. The quick pinch of pain disappeared after a while and I could the blood rush from my veins to the tube.

"Do you think this will work?" I asked

"It's worth a shot." He muttered, his eyes preoccupied on the blood dropping into the bag. After a while, I began to get light headed so he stopped, and unattached me to everything. The bag was now in his hands, and he went back up the stairs again, I followed quickly and dizzily. I actually almost tripped, but luckily Elena caught me and dragged me over to the couch. I laid myself down and began to breath gently.

I hope that this would work, I wanted Damon to be alright. I loved him to death and couldn't imagine life without him. He was my soul… my destiny.


	7. Jules

Bella's POV

All my ears were willing to listen to was the whisper of his voice. It was deep, yet soft and gentle. It was the only thing that I would jump through fire to hear. He was standing in front of me. His features bright and well; bearable.

Compared to how he had been. Something was out of place though. Damon had lain his rough hands on the side of my blushed cheeks. He gave me a peck on the lips, smiled, and then he began fade, and disappear. My eyes widened in fear as I knew he was leaving me.

"Damon, stay with me." I begged over and over. "Don't go." I cried, the tears running hastily down my cheeks.

"Bella, I love you." His voice was but a whisper. Then the exact moment I blinked, he was gone. I could do nothing more, but let myself fall to the ground, for any strength I had left was from him, and he was gone.

"Damon." I sobbed on the floor, watching the carpet soak up my tears. "I love you too." I spoke too late, and cringed at the fact that I was all alone.

Then I awoke. My body jolted up and my breathing became heavy. As I looked down, I hadn't realized that Damon's arm's that were once wrapped around my arms, were now at my waist. He seemed weak still, but better than before. I took my fingers and pinched myself quickly, making sure I was not asleep still. Having a dream within a dream was always the worst, especially if all of the dreams were surrounding the one I loved dying over and over again.

Another thing I also realized was that my arm was still hooked up to the i.v. that was taking blood from body, and filling up a blood-bag for Damon to drink. I wasn't sure how long this was going on for. I know that Stefan would let me rest and give me a break long enough for my blood to recirculate itself in my body, but I could only keep this charade up for so long until it started messing with my own physical health. I was already losing weight because of the blood loss, but I knew I shouldn't have been complaining. The good thing is that I was helping Damon have a better chance of surviving.

"mm, Love," Damon whispered softly in my ear, "rest. You need it."

"The only one who should be getting rest right now is you, Damon." I whispered back, laying my head gently against his. I began to rub him softly, only to help him drift off better that way. It worked. He went back to sleep not too shortly after, and I tried resting him with him, but way too much was on my mind for me to even consider sleep.

"Good he's finally asleep." Stefan smiled relaxed.

"He has been for a while now, Stef." I admitted, continuing to rub Damon's arms softly. "How's he doing?"

"Good, your blood is helping sustain him for a while."

"Is he going to be _okay_?"

"Yeah, he's going to be okay."

"Thank God." I sighed out relieved.

"You really love him, don't you?" Stefan smirked.

"What's not to love." I smiled back in return. "I thought I was going to lose him the other day. It scared me like nothing else had before."

"Well, you saved him, Bella. I seriously owe you."

"You don't owe me anything, Stefan." I smiled gently. "The only important thing right now is that Damon's going to be okay." I looked down at Damon's fragile, sleeping face and planted a kiss on his forehead softly.

"Well on my brother's behalf… Thank you."

"Don't mention it, Stef. How's Elena doing by the way?" I asked curiously.

"She's doing alright."

"She covered for me right?"

"Yeah she did. Technically you're in Georgia right now visiting an old friend. You won't be back till later tonight."

"Sneaky." I laughed, watching as Damon changed his sleep position, holding me tighter to him.

"You know my brother has never showed this much 'real' affection to anyone he's just met before. You're special to him, Bella."

" I guess so." I whispered softly.

"So, is there anything I can get you?"

"A glass of water would be nice." I admitted politely.

"Alright I'll be back soon." He went into the kitchen to fetch me a glass of water. While I waited, I noticed a women standing outside the house. My eyes widened in terror, and the bite forever planted on my wrist began to ache greatly. I screamed out in slightly pain and apparently it was so loud I managed to wake up Damon and have Stefan scatter back into the room the glass of water.

" Jules is here." I whispered frightened and my fright grew as I heard both Damon and Stefan let out a low growl. Damon began to get up, and it made me quickly grab his arm. He was not going anywhere. Whether he wanted to or not. "Damon, stay." I whispered.

He turned his blue eyes away from me, focusing himself on the blonde haired lady in a plaid shirt and jeans, standing outside of the house. "Is that women insane?" Damon growled lowly.

"Damon, just stay out of this. Once was enough alright?"

"Well you can't go out there either, brother." Damon mused.

"Of course I can." Stefan smirked and went outside to face Jules. Whatever it was about that girl I did not like the looks of her.


	8. Asking The Enemy

Damon's POV

It hurt to move. Every inch of my body was aching, but I was getting my strength back slowly. Stefan went outside to face Jules, who quite frankly wouldn't leave us alone after her attack.

I began to listen in as the misunderstood whispers, turned to a normal conversation. "_What do you want, Jules? There's nothing for you here._" _Stefan growled lowly. _

_ "I want your brother dead." She growled. "That monster you call your brother, killed Mason." _

_ "No, Mason knew exactly what he was getting into messing with me and Damon. Leave town, or deal with us, Jules."_

_ "Is that a threat?" Surprise filled her voice._

_ "Well considering you almost killed my brother last night. Yes, it's a threat."_

_ "How is Damon doing by the way? I see he's still alive."_

_ "No thanks to you." Stefan growled._

_ "Mm, well I must get going, I have some diabolical plans I need to work out." She smirked and walked away._ Everything about that women pissed me off. I held in the growl buried deep down in my throat so Bella couldn't hear.

I turned my eyes to Bella and saw she was asleep, her heart beat was weak and continued to get that way, which worried me. "Bella." I whispered. Her eyes barely fluttering open. "Are you feeling okay?"

She nodded her head yes, but I could tell she was lying. She wouldn't talk at all, only nod her head when needed. Which made me curious.

"Let me see your wrist." I demanded. She shook her head no, groaning a little bit in pain. "Bella." I demanded again. She held her wrist out and I could see she was shakey.

The bite that Jules had given her was inflamed, and was patched in black and purple. It looked painful. "Bella, how long has this been hurting?" I asked curiously and worried.

"Since I first got it." Then I managed to see her other wrist was limp and swollen, black and blue marks covered that one as well. I remember that I had crushed her wrist earlier. I didn't realize she still hadn't gotten it fixed.

Bella went back to sleep, trying not to think about the pain. "Stefan." I whispered as he came back in slowly and shut the door behind him.

"Bella's hand is infected. She's sick."

Stefan felt Bella's forehead quickly and sighed. "She has a fever."

"What should we do?" I asked, pushing stray bangs out of her beautiful, yet distraught face.

"Nothing for now." Stefan admitted.

"She could be dying, we can't just sit around and do nothing."

"Well, Damon whether you like it or not, that's exactly what you're going to do until you're fully healed, which you're not."

"Yeah, thanks for pointing out the obvious." I weakly gave her to Stefan, and Stefan grabbed hesitantly, not sure what to do with her.

"Take her to the hospital. Please." I begged. Stefan nodded, and walked out the door with Bella in his arms. She was becoming more and more fragile.

I got up and slowly headed out to the woods. Elena couldn't keep an eye on me today because she was out with Blondie, which was nice. It meant I could get some fresh air and some answers all at the same time. I walked down the cracked steps of the tomb by Fells church. I grabbed the flash light that I had left down there a while ago and turned it on to bright up the cave. I could hear Katherine breathing slowly. I knocked hesitantly on the stone surrounding the small cave inside the tomb.

Katherine came limping out towards the opening, smirking at me, with always devilish charm. "And what can I do for you this gloomy evening?" She retorted as she rolled her eyes at me.

"What cures a wolf bite?" I asked hopelessly.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She rolled her eyes once more and began to turn her body away from me.

"Katherine!" I growled. " Tell me or I swear to God I'll-"

"You'll what? Rip my heart out? Stake me? Go ahead, Damon. Do it. See what happens." She pressed. She very well knew that I'd get stuck in the tomb too, if I even considering doing anything to her.

"Tell me and I'll get you out of here." I mused.

"You're bluffing." Hers brows creased.

"Maybe I am, Maybe I'm not. Guess you'll never find out." I began to walk away.

"Damon, wait!" She yelled, moving as close to the cave opening as she could.

"Mm, yes?" I smirked at her.

"If you give me your word that you'll get me out of this tomb, then I'll tell you."

"Deal."

"For vampires, a wolf bite is nearly impossible to cure, but there are ways. Who got bit?"

"A human." I said weakly.

"Tell me it wasn't you precious dople-ganger Elena now, was it?"

"It was her cousin. She's getting sick."

"Well, the reaction for humans is different. They get a fever, bad migraine, and actually the fever eventually kills them when it's get to high."

"So, what's the cure?" I asked.

"Apply fluid from the wolfsbane on the wound. It should heal, and her fever, should go down."

"If you're lying, I will kill you."

"Then I'll be waiting." She smirked and rolled her eyes.

I left the tomb quickly and went back inside. I called Stefan's number, but his phone went straight to voicemail. "Stefan, it's Damon. When Bella gets her hand fixed, bring her back immediately. Wolfsbane cures werewolf bites.


	9. Escape and Revenge

Damon's POV

Stefan carried Bella inside the house, and had lain her on the couch. She looked so weak. It saddened me just to glance at her fragile body. "Do you have the wolfsbane?" Stefan raised his brow curiously.

"I do. Rick gave me a small bag of it." I said, reaching into my pocket, taking the small bag out. "How is her bite?" I questioned.

"It's pretty bad. How are you feeling by the way, Damon?"

"I'm fine brother." I admitted, even though I still felt weak. My legs were barely holding me up, but I was stable. I took some of the wolfsbane and crushed it over her wound, smearing the plant on the infected skin. I heard Bella whimper to herself, but it was shortly silenced a few minutes later. "Bella," I whispered softly in her ear. I rubbed her cheek softly, and sighed as she felt so warm. "you're gonna be okay." I smiled weakly against her forehead, kissing it gently. I honestly wasn't sure if this would work. Knowing Katherine she'd say anything to get out of that tomb, and out of mystic falls.

She tried to speak, but everything came out in a mumble, and I couldn't make out the words. "Shh, just sleep." I whispered, sitting on the floor, watching her closely.

"Damon, how did you know wolfsbane would work?" Stefan asked curiously.

I had to admit, I didn't want to tell him I made a deal with Katherine. Knowing Stefan he would be pissed at me, like always.

"Rick told me." I shrugged, brushing stray bangs out of Bella's face.

"You're lying." Stefan said, tapping his foot on the floor.

"Why does it matter where I found it out?" I snapped.

"Katherine told you, didn't she?" Stefan smirked, looking at me as if he knew every thing. I rolled my eyes at that.

"What difference does it make whether she told me or not?" I glared

"Tell me you two didn't make a deal." He shook his head.

"Look at you, putting all the puzzle pieces together so quickly. Looks like you're not so stupid after all." I smirked back at him, getting up. "Stay out of my business, Stefan." I snapped.

"What deal did you make with her?" Stefan growled.

"You'll find out soon enough." I growled back, heading towards the front door.

I felt bad for leaving Bella, but I knew my brother would watch over her and take my place. Besides, I needed an excuse to get out of the boarding house. Bonnie was my excuse.

I drove at least 5 miles to get to Bonnie's place. I knew she wouldn't be happy to see me at her door step. She never was, nor did she have any reason to. After all I did almost kill her in the event that I was trying to rescue Katherine from the tomb, and she destroyed the only key of getting Katherine out of there.

I slowly made my way up her porch steps, and knocked on the door. Bonnie stood in front of me, slightly glaring. "What do you want, Damon?"

"Why do you just assume when I show up at your door that I automatically want something?" I raised my eyebrow in curiosity.

"Because that's the kind of person you are. Now what do you want?"

"I need your help with a spell that will get Katherine out of the tomb." Bonnie looked at me shocked, and shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry, I can't help you, Damon."

"See, why don't I believe you?" I admitted, moving closer to her. She took a step back.

"It takes more energy to get her out of the tomb, than into the tomb. I don't have that kind of energy."

"Than I'll just find a witch that can do it." I smirked

"How Damon? I'm the only witch with in twenty miles of this town." She was probably right on that. Unless Luka and Jonas were still here. I had a better chance with them than I did with Bonnie.

"That may not be true." I said. Bonnie immediately knew who I was talking about.

"They won't help you, Damon. Forget it. Why are you trying to get her out of the tomb anyway? I thought you hated her."

"I do, but she saved Bella. We made a deal." Bonnie shook her head, sighing.

"I think I might be able to do it." I looked at her slowly.

"Why the sudden change in heart?" I asked.

"Because I know how to channel Luka's power." She said grabbing something quickly, and shoving it in her pocket. "Do you want to do this now?" She asked curiously, and I shook my head slowly.

"Then let's go." She slowly, walked to the passengers side of my car.

"Also don't tell anyone about this." I begged slightly.

"I won't have to. Once Stefan sees Katherine's free from the tomb, he'll already know." She made a good point. I drove towards the woods, and parked on the side of the road. We both got out and walked down the stone steps of the tomb. I could hear Katherine weakly standing up, moving close to the front of the cave. Her hands pressed against the clear forcefield like a glass wall.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." Katherine smirked at me, rolling her eyes.

"I brought some company." I smirked as Bonnie came walking in behind me.

"Does Stefan know you're doing this?" She raised her brow, crossing her arms. I couldn't answer. "Keeping secrets from him are we, Damon? It's just like 1864 all over again." She said with an evil grin.

"Shut up before I change my mind." I glared, then turned my head to Bonnie, watching her set up, and light candles around the place. Giving the room a certain glow. She pulled out a small dog tag necklace, and started mumbling a spell. I watched as the flames in the candles got higher. Bonnie's mumbling got louder and louder. I squinted my eyes as the simple flames in the candle became raging fires.

Bonnie's nose was dripping blood, and she was whimpering the words out now. She kept going and going, until she dropped the necklace, and fell to the floor. By the time I got to her Katherine stepped out of the tomb, and lunged at Bonnie. She drank from her viciously, as Bonnie screamed out in horror. I pulled Katherine off her, and slammed her into the wall. Katherine kicked me, with as much strength as she could. I fell to the ground, holding my chest groaning in pain, while Katherine disappeared.

I should have known that bitch would have done something like this. She was the great Katherine Pierce after all. I got up slowly, and went straight to Bonnie. Who was quiet and laying on the ground. "Bonnie." I whispered. She didn't answer. She was losing a lot of blood. I moved my fingers against her neck. She still had a pulse, but it was barely there. I bit my wrist and fed her my blood. She soon began to heal, and was conscious again.

"Damon?" She whispered slowly. "What happened?" She asked, groaning slightly in pain.

"It's nothing, you're fine now." I said, helping her stand up.

"Where's Katherine?" She asked, looking around.

"Katherine's gone." I sighed heavily.

Katherine's POV

I fled the tomb, and was already headed towards town. If there was one thing I was glad of, it was that Damon was an idiot. This wouldn't be the last they saw of me. Being out of the tomb just gave me another excuse to wreak more havoc on Mystic Falls, till I got the moon stone, and Stefan. This new Bella girl was going to help me get it,one way or another.

I ran to the closest house I could find, so I could find a decent change of clothing, and get a decent shower. I wreaked, my hair was knotted, and frizzy, and I was covered in dirt, and blood. I knew how I could play this card. I banged on the door, and began to act afraid, and started to breathe out heavily to make it believable. A girl opened the door slowly, and looked at me concerned. "Oh my god are you okay?" The girl asked sympathetically.

I shook my head no, crying and whimpering, even though underneath it all I was smirking to myself. "This man came out of no where and attacked me." I cried. "Please help me." I said, as my hands began to shake.

"Come on in." She said gently, helping me inside. "Do you want me to call the police?" She asked worried. I looked straight in the eyes and compelled her. "No, I want you to stay still, and be quiet." I smirked and dug my fangs in to her neck, violently, sucking her body dry. I stripped off my dress, and walked upstairs to her bathroom. I stripped off my bra and panties and next, and got in the shower cleaning myself. It took me at least an hour, to finally rinse off the dirt and grime that my body had collected in that damn tomb.

I got out, wrapped a towel around myself, and began looking through the clothes in the girls drawers and closet. She was one of those superficial types. Everything was name brand. I pulled out a pair of holy jeans, and slipped on a black blouse, slipping on some browns boots, a jean jacket, and white scarf. I was going to make Damon and Stefan pay, for what they did. My new destination was the Salvatore boarding house.


	10. Compulsion

Stefan's POV

Bella was still asleep on the couch, groaning every few minutes, but I had to admit she did look better. Her skin had some of it's color back. I hated that Damon had left me to watch Bella. I wanted to be with Elena, but she had to stay at her house for a while to help Jenna with a few things.

I still had wondered what Damon was up to. What deal had him and Katherine made? Why did he make a deal with her at all? She couldn't be trusted.I should have killed her when I had the chance. I sighed, looking at Bella, as she moved to roll over on her side." Bella?" I asked softly. She immediately opened her eyes to look at me. "How do you feel?"

"Better." She whispered weakly.

"That's good." Bella began looking around confused.

"Where's Damon?" She asked.

"I don't know." I admitted, sighing again.

"That doesn't sound good." She said, trying to sit up.

"Knowing Damon it's not good." I slowly rubbed my temples, groaning slightly at the headache I was getting. I needed blood, but I couldn't just get up and leave.

"Are you okay?" She looked at me concerned.

"Yeah, never better." I lied, looking down.

"You're hungry aren't you?" It was weird how she knew exactly what the problem was.

"Just a little. It's not a big problem, I can always go hunt later." I shrugged my shoulders slightly.

"When was the last time you...had anything to drink?"

"Three weeks." I hesitated, realizing it had been a very long time since I had a decent meal.

"Stefan, you should go hunt." She admitted, looking guilty.

I shook my head. "Damon wants me to watch after you to make sure you're okay. I don't mind. I'll just go later."

"You're not the first stubborn vampire I've met you know." She smiled weakly, then sadly sighed.

"What were they like?" I asked curiously.

"They were nice, and sweet. They were like a second family to me. They protected me when I needed it, but then eventually after my step dad started abusing me. Things changed. I didn't see them as often as I wanted to, and things changed so much to the point where they were like strangers to me." I could tell she was holding back tears. I was immediately at her side, and hugged her tightly.

"You shouldn't have had to go through, what you've gone through." I whispered, kissing her head.

"It's okay...because it's made me a stronger person. In the end that's all that matters, you know?" I nodded, understanding her completely. I never realized what a strong independent women she was. It reminded me of Elena in a way.

"Are you hungry?" She shook her head no.

"I'm good, but thanks." She smiled softly.

"Now you go hunt, I'm not letting you starve because of me" She laughed lightly, nudging me.

"If you insist." I smiled getting up. "If you need anything, call me, okay?" She nodded slowly. I slowly walked outside and went hunting.

Katherine's POV

I walked up to the front of the Salvatore house. The lights were on so I knew that Stefan was home. I opened the door slowly and quietly, waiting to see if anything would happen, but there was nothing but silence.

"Hello?" I asked slowly, pretending to be my innocent little dopple ganger.

"Elena?" An unfamiliar voice called out. I was assuming that was Bella.

"Yeah, it's me." I said, smirking slowly. I moved over to her, and saw the bite on her wrist was healing. She looked almost similar to Elena. It was weird. I sat next to her on the couch, and looked at her deeply in the eyes. "You will help me find where Stefan and Damon hid the moonstone."

"I will help you find the moonstone." She repeated hypnotized.

"And one more thing, kiss Stefan when Damon and Elena are around to see." I smirked. She nodded slowly, and I grinned. "excellent, forget that I came by." I slowly disappeared from the Salvatore house and left. Now it was time to wait for my plan to take action.

I was little anxious to get my hands on the moonstone. The longer I waited, the longer it took for the curse to be broken.

Damon's POV

Bonnie was back home. I felt bad because she was shaken up from everything that happened today. I knew what would happen when I got back home if Stefan already figured it out by now that Katherine was free and on the loose in Mystic Falls.

I drove home, and admit that I was a little happy I would see Bella again. I pulled in the driveway, and walked inside slowly. Seeing Bella smile immediately at me. I growled to myself seeing that Stefan was no where in sight. Bella walked up to me and hugged me tightly. "I'm glad to see that you're doing better." I smiled, kissing her softly, smiling as she kissed back.

"I missed you." She whispered.

"It's okay I'm here now." I rubbed her back softly, relieved to have her safe and sound in my arms.

I carefully picked her up, and carried her up to my bed, kissing her softly as the night progressed. I smiled every time she nipped at my skin. I hadn't honestly smiled because of a girl in a long time. Bella made me really happy, and I was glad to have her at my side.

"Wanna light some candles to set the mood?" She whispered, grinning.

I grinned back, but sighed. "I don't think that's a good idea. I want to wait. At least until you have your strength back." She pouted slightly, and shrugged, cuddling close to me. I wrapped my arms around, rubbing her shoulder with my thumb every now and then. "Bella, I love you." I whispered in her ear.

I waited for a reply, then shook my head, when I saw she was asleep. I kissed her head, and gently rubbed her. "Good night, Angel." I whispered softly, running my fingers gently through her hair.

She clung to me tightly, and was smiling in her sleep. I wish this moment wouldn't end. I hadn't felt so at peace like this in centuries. Not since Katherine, and everything I had ever been through with her was a lie. I slowly closed my eyes, trying not to think about Katherine being on the loose, but that's all my mind could concentrate on.

She was still out to get the moonstone. She wasn't going to leave until she got it.

I sighed and got up slowly, being careful not to wake Bella. I walked into the bathroom slowly, stripping off my clothes, and getting in the shower. The water was cold, but at this point I didn't care. I felt numb, and being weak from the werewolf bite didn't help things much. I brushed my fingers slowly through my hair as the water dripped down my face gradually.

I could hear Bella groaning outside of the bathroom. I got out of the shower quickly, wrapping a towel quickly around my waist, and ran into the bedroom. Bella started groaning more loudly. So loud to the point it became screaming. I didn't understand what was going on. She was shaking heavily. I shook her shoulders gently, and she jolted quickly, breathing out heavily. I laid my hand on her back, to calm her down. She was still shaking. "What's wrong?" I asked concerned. She shook her head and looked down.

"Hey you can tell me anything." I whispered softly against her hair.

"Who's Katherine?" I looked at her shocked, as she asked me. How did she know about Katherine? Did she over hear me and Stefan talk?

"Why?"

"You...loved her. You and Stefan both. Back in 1864. She looks exactly like-"

"Elena." I interrupted her. "How do you know this?"

"Because I saw it in...my head." She whispered sadly.

"What else did you see?" I asked slowly.

"She was the one that turned you were so in love with her. She was only toying with your emotions, Damon. She's using you."

"What?" I asked confused.

"She's going to kill me, Damon." She cried. I didn't understand what she was talking about, but my eyes widened as I saw that she was holding a stake behind her back, and then stabbed herself in the heart with it.

"No!" I ran to her, and picked up her lifeless body in my arms. Fear started creeping into me as her body slowly formed into Elena's. I dropped her, and backed away slowly.

I gasped, as I awoke in my bed with Bella curled up against my chest. She looked up at me slightly weak. "Baby, what's wrong?" She asked as I breathed out heavily.

"Nothing, go to sleep." I whispered breathlessly in her ear, petting her hair slowly, keeping her close to me.


	11. The Symptoms

Bella's POV

Damon was constantly making sure I got my sleep. That's what the past 24 hours were about, was rest. He seemed rough and on edge. Stefan and I both had no clue what was going on, or at least I didn't.

All Damon did was hold me in his arms. He wouldn't let go no matter how much I tried to squirm. His grasp was tight. "If you're going to keep me captive here, can we at least do something fun?" I asked curiously, laying my head sideways on his lap, while he stroked my hair softly. He looked down and turned my head, so I was facing him directly, and kissed me softly.

His lips crushed mine with such a gentleness, it was so sweet and I didn't want the moment to end. I kissed him back softly, wrapping my arms around him softly. I could feel him smiling against my skin. "So beautiful." He whispered, planting small kisses on my cheek, my neck, my shoulders.

I giggled softly, and cuddled myself close to him. "Damon," I whispered as he continued lathering me in kisses. "do you think we could ever have a future together?" The kisses stopped, and he was looking directly into my eyes with passion.

"I wouldn't have sacrificed myself to save you if I didn't think we had a future together." He whispered, lacing our fingers together.

"Thank you." I whispered softly. "For saving me." I laid my head against his chest, closing my eyes slowly. "I don't know where I'd be if I didn't have you." I could feel him smile against my head.

" I don't know where I would be if I didn't have you either." He kissed my lips softly, and slowly moved his hands on my hips, kissing more passionately. I looked at him slowly raising my eyebrows.

"You said you wanted to have a little fun, then lets go for it." He kissed me rougher and rougher. I giggled softly as he nibbled and sucked on my skin, leaving hickeys everywhere.

In a matter of minutes clothes were tossed to the side of the room, and our bodies were intertwined. Damon kept kissing me passionately over and over, and all I could do was smile at him.

I loved Damon, and I wanted to spend my life with him. We laid cuddled up close to each other. Both our hearts racing, and our breathe uneven. He was asleep, while I was wide awake. The moment was quiet, and so beautiful. I didn't want it to end.

But surely enough, the moment was gone when Stefan came bursting in the room, while Damon and I were under covers. "You let Katherine get out of the tomb! Are you crazy?" Damon jumped up quickly, slightly confused, and then sighed.

"I'm not crazy... I was just desperate. She had information that could save Bella." He shrugged.

"Damon, Katherine's on the loose. She's going to come after the moonstone. Where is it right now?"

"Relax it's perfectly safe and hidden where no bitch can get their filthy little hands on it." He smirked.

"For Elena's sake I hope you're right." Stefan glared and walked out in a hurry.

"What was that about? Who's Katherine?" I asked, sitting up slowly.

"She's not important, Bella." I nodded weakly, trusting him. I winced slightly as my wrist began to ache again.

"Ow." I gasped.

"What's wrong?" Damon looked down at me concerned.

"My wrist." I whimpered softly.

"Let's have a look." He whispered, pulling my arm out carefully from the covers. My wrist was black and blue, and it looked like it was getting worse. The cut in itself was black and red circled it. "Did it look like that a few hours ago?" He asked worried, and I shook my head.

"It's weird because I feel fine, it's just a little sore. Damon, the wound's fresh. It's gonna take time for it to heal. Stop worrying about me, I'll be fine, baby." I kissed his cheek, ignoring the pain I felt in my arm.

"I want to keep it that way, Bella. You have no idea how much you mean to me." He held me close to him.

3 weeks later

I was laying in bed alone. Damon decided that it'd be better if I stayed with him for a while, so he could keep an eye on the bite that still had not disappeared and had made me feel weaker every day.

I felt nauseous, which was occurring more often now. My body felt like it was on edge and it felt strange to me. I don't know if it was because of the bite, or if it was because I picked up some kind of sickness somewhere, but whatever it was it wouldn't go away. I darted towards the bathroom as I could feel any food that was left in my system coming back up. I threw up in the sick, barely able to stand without the room spinning.

I cried to myself and tried to play back my symptoms in my head. Strangely despite throwing up all the time, I was always hungry. It's like no matter how much I ate my body wasn't getting enough food. My emotions have been absolutely all over the place, I'm always sore, I knew why that was, and I had a constant fever every day all day.

Something was wrong with me. The werewolf bite was one thing, but I didn't feel right. I felt so out of tune with my body. I was barely in control of it anymore.

I threw up again, and coughed up some blood. I quickly wiped it off my mouth and lain my head against the cold bathroom counter. "Damon!" I yelled for help and he was immediately at my side.

"What's going on baby?" He looked concerned, and tried to help me stand.

"I threw up." I muttered, breathing through my mouth slowly as the room kept spinning. He picked me up in his arms gently, and laid me on the bed. He kissed my sweaty forehead and got a cold wash cloth and laid it on my head.

"How long have you been feeling sick?" He asked.

I shook my head weakly and sighed. "It just came on all of a sudden. Damon, I haven't been feeling like myself for the past couple of weeks, and I don't think it's because of the bite. I mean yeah I'm sore, but that's it."

"Well, you couldn't have caught anything. You haven't been out in weeks."

"What did you tell Jenna by the way, to explain my absents in her home?"

"You went out of town for a little while." I started thinking and shook my head slightly.

"What day is it today?" I asked curiously.

"Wednesday the 17th, why?" I started counting in my head and shook my head again. "Bella, what's going on?"

"Shh." I put my hand in front of his face to hush him. I couldn't think clearly at all. I tried rethinking my symptoms again. Morning sickness, food cravings, mood swings, and I skipped this month.

I shudder slightly as Damon scooted into bed with me. "What are you thinking." He asked slowly.

"I think I'm pregnant." I whispered in shock. Damon looked down at me with the same exact horrified expression. He held my hand tightly and his eyes slowly moved down towards my stomach, as I wrapped my arms gradually around it.


	12. Making Decisions

Damon's POV

Bella spread herself out across the bathroom floor, her hands shaking and her teeth chattering. She looked so pale and so tired. I wish I could take away her pain. All of this was my fault anyway. I jumped a little as Bella suddenly sat up and began to throw up in the toilet. I pulled her hair back, and began rubbing her softly.

I rested my head on her shoulder and kissed her cheek slowly. "I'm sorry." I whispered softly, continuing to rub her back carefully.

"Why are you apologizing?" She whispered weakly.

"Because I did this to you." I sighed as she turned her head towards me. Her face was stained with sweat.

"So, you're not happy we're having this baby together?" She raised her brow and I sighed heavily.

"No, I'm happy. I just...I'm worried about you, Bella. You mean everything to me and I don't want to lose you."

"Who said you were going to lose me? I'm not going anywhere." She laid her head gently against my chest and cuddled close to me.

"Do you want me to carry you to the bed?" I asked softly.

"No." She breathed out. "Just leave me here. The room won't stop spinning." I nodded and got up and quickly got a pillow and rested it under Bella's head. She started closing her eyes, and fell asleep. I slowly walked out of the room and closed the door behind me. The minute I turned away from the door Stefan was in my face.

"Is Bella okay?" Stefan asked curiously.

"She's feeling a little sick." I admitted looking down.

"Yeah, I heard your conversation. Damon, how could you be so irresponsible? Do you have any idea how dangerous this could be for her?" Stefan glared slightly.

"Yes, I know. Believe me when I say this, Stefan. I hate myself right now. I'm not even sure what this could do to her or if she'll survive." I cringed having to admit that.

"How are you going to break this to Elena?" Stefan crossed his arms.

"I'll tell her in my own time. She doesn't need to know right away." I turned my head away from him.

"You're kidding right? Damon, that's her cousin. She has to know."

"I will tell her when I tell her!" I growled at him. " If you say one word to her about any of this before I tell her, I swear to god I will kill you, Stefan." I shoved him out of my way, and left the room.

How could I have let this happen? How could I have been so stupid? Elena may hate me for god only knows how long if Bella doesn't survive. I can't live with her hating me I care about her too much. She was always my friend even when I had none.

Maybe Bonnie knew a spell or something that could fix this. I highly doubt she would help me though after the last time I asked her for help. There has to be a way to clean this mess up though.

I went outside in the woods and stopped as I head a tree branch snap in the distance. I could hear breathing, but no heart beat. It could have been any vampire just passing by, but I knew better. Katherine had something she wanted and she wasn't going to stop until she got it.

"Congratulations on the new baby." Katherine's voice rang. I turned around and watched her smirk at me, practically chuckling. "You know there are such things as condoms. Ever heard of them?" She laughed and moved closer to me.

"What the hell do you want?" I glared at her. Tempted to grab her by the throat, but I thought I'd wait a few seconds.

"The moonstone. If I don't get it by tomorrow, I will start killing everyone that Elena, Stefan, and you have ever loved and you can kiss your precious wifey and baby goodbye. Do I make myself clear?" She took my shoulder and whipped me against the tree.

"You can go to hell." I spat at her.

"Looks like the blood will be on your hands then." She disappeared and I immediately went back to the house.

"Stefan?" I asked roaming around the house, locking the doors and windows behind me as I went.

"What do you want, Damon?" Stefan asked sitting on the couch, holding a glass of Vodka. I took the glass from right when he was about to drink it, and downed the drink in seconds.

"Hey!" He glared.

"We have a problem." I said a bit agitated.

"What's going on?" He asked concerned. I was afraid to tell him, because I knew he didn't know about Katherine escaping yet.

"Katherine just threatened you, me, and Elena. If she doesn't get the moonstone by tomorrow she'll go on a killing spree."

"That's just great." He shook his head, trying to cool off

"What do we do?"

"Well, We can't just give her what she wants. Chances are it'll involve Elena ending up dead."

"We tried killing her once, but that didn't work."

" I don't know, but we need to go tell Elena. She just got home." He said letting me go and heading for the front door. I just stayed and watched him until he turned around and stopped to look at me. "Are you coming or not?" He glared slightly.

"Bella's asleep, but I don't want to leave her alone. Not with Katherine running around. I'm going to call Bonnie."

I took out my phone and dialed Bonnie's number. I was thankful that she picked up after the first couple of rings. "What is it, Damon?" She answered a bit hoarse.

"How soon can you get over here? Elena's cousin Bella is sick. I was wondering if you could take care of her for me?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Damon."

"Okay, well hurry." I hung up the phone, and walked to the front door with Stefan. I had a bad feeling the moment I left the house, but there were things that needed to be done.

Bella's POV

I woke up dizzily. The room kept spinning around in circles. I tried holding my head, but it wasn't working. Surprisingly despite how I felt. I was really hungry. My stomach wouldn't stop growling, but I was too lazy to get up and eat. Then again, I probably wouldn't be able to eat if I waited any longer. So, I decided to get up and go downstairs into the kitchen.

The Salvatore's kitchen was huge. It was like one of those chef Kitchen's you would find in fancy restaurants. I looked in the fridge and saw the huge amounts of different kinds of foods to choose from, but I picked up one of the simplest foods possible, an apple. I took one bite out of it, and closed the door.

I dropped the apple and screamed startled as I saw Elena standing right beside me. "Elena... You scared me." I began to breathe a little heavily.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Her apology seemed a little insincere.

"Are you okay?" I asked slightly backing away.

"That depends did you find what I asked you to look for?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused, backing away even more a little frightened, she wasn't making sense, and that wasn't like her.

"Where is the moonstone, Bella?" Her eyes slowly turned black. I knew immediately it wasn't Elena. I tried running out of the kitchen and up the stairs, but I ran into her, and she threw me down the staircase, I cried in pain, as I could smell blood form on the hardwood floor.

"My patience is wearing thin." She started walking towards me. I started to shake as I couldn't move. I was in too much pain to move. "Compelled or not compelled, you will find it for me, or I will kill you. You have till tomorrow." She jabbed her heal into my stomach, and I began to cough up blood.

"I don't know what it looks like." I whimpered.

"It's an Oval shaped white rock you can't miss it." She pushed my side with her foot to move me out of her way and walked out the front door. I held my stomach and whimpered afraid for my life.

What if she hurt the baby? What the hell was I dealing with? I felt dizzy again, but it was different kind of dizzy. I felt light headed, and weak. I had ringing in my ears and my vision blurred. The only thing I could hear was a door shut and I began to shake again because I was afraid it was her coming back for more. But it was different this time. The person that came in seemed frantic and worried. My vision began to clear up and I saw it was Bonnie, Elena's friend.

"Bella, can you hear me?" She asked worried. I coughed up more blood trying to find the strength to speak. I nodded slowly and winced at the pain. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"There... was a girl... she... looked... just like... Elena... she pushed me down the steps." I whimpered remembering everything that happened.

"Katherine." She whispered to herself shocked. She slowly began picking me up. "Bella, it's going to be okay we're going to get you to the hospital."

"No... I have to... find the moonstone. I have to... bonnie. She'll kill me if... I don't."

"Everything's going to be okay, Bella. I promise." I slowly blacked out after that.

Bonnie's POV

All I could pay attention to was doctors running in and out of the Hospital room Bella was in. I sighed when Damon's phone went straight to voicemail again. This was going to hit him hard when he found out. I then tried calling Stefan and Elena's phone, but they went to voicemail as well. It was frustrating I couldn't get ahold of anyone! I then tried calling Jeremy's phone and finally someone picked up. "Hello?"

"Jeremy, where are you right now?" I asked a little frantically.

"Home, why? What's wrong?" He asked immediately.

"There was an accident. Bella's at the hospital. I'm here with her right now. It's not looking good Jer. She lost a lot of blood."

"What happened?" He yelled worried.

"Katherine Happened. Bella said she pushed her down the steps asking for the moonstone. She cracked her head open and has a broken rib. Can you please get over here? And tell Elena" I added

"I will and I'll be there right away." He hung up.

I slowly looked back at Bella's room and shook my head. I should have said no to helping Damon get Katherine out of that tomb.

Elena's POV

I couldn't believe anything I was hearing. There was no way Katherine could have escaped. I don't understand how Damon could have done such a thing to even help her. "So you're telling me that Katherine is out of the tomb and now threatening everyone for the moonstone? Damon, what the hell were you thinking?" I snapped.

"You should be thanking me. I saved Bella's life with the information Katherine gave me." He rolled his eyes

"Why would you even trust her? She could be lying."

"Can we just stop arguing? What we should be focused on right now is that Katherine's out of the tomb and wants the moonstone." Stefan interjected.

"Do we even have a plan?" I asked curiously, shaking my head.

"No." Damon looked down. Jeremy came running down the steps and I could see his distraught face, which worried me.

"Jer, what's wrong?"

"Bella's in the hospital, Katherine stopped by Stefan's place and pushed her down the steps."

"What?" Damon yelled loudly.

"Jeremy, is she okay?" Stefan added and Jeremy shook his head.

"Bonnie, said it doesn't look good. She's at the hospital with Bella as we speak."

"I'm going to kill her." Damon growled heading for the door.

"Damon, no. Bella needs you right now. We have to go to hospital." I couldn't believe this. It was all Damon's fault Bella got in this mess in the first place.

"Jeremy I'll go with you if you're leaving now." I whispered. Jeremy nodded and walked to the car. I followed behind, and got in the drivers side and drove to Mystic Falls hospital. I was hoping Damon wouldn't show up, but I knew that that would be impossible.

We walked inside and asked the nurse what room Bella was in and she pointed to the end of the hall, and sure enough there Bonnie was sitting outside of the room covered in blood. She ran straight to Jeremy and Jeremy hugged her tightly to him. I held back tears and walked slowly up to them. "How is she?" I whimpered softly.

"Not good, Elena." Bonnie teared up and then hugged me. "The doctors said she had some abdominal bleeding, a couple broken ribs and she lost a lot of blood." I shook my head in shock. I can't believe Katherine had gone this far. I don't understand why she did all this just to get the moonstone.

Stefan and Damon ran up to us a few minutes later. I could see that Damon had been distressed so I didn't bother talking to him. I knew he needed space. "The doctors won't let us in." I whispered looking down.

"They've been working on her since she got here." Bonnie admitted staying close to Jeremy.

"This is all my fault." Damon whispered horrified. I sighed and walked up to him slowly and hugged him close. He looked at me a little surprised.

"How can you not hate me after everything that's happened, Elena?" I shook my head and breathed out slowly.

"It's not your fault." Was all I could say.

"Are you mad at me?" He whispered.

"I'm still trying to decide if I am or not." I whispered back and kissed his cheek.


	13. Change in Plan

Damon's POV

I sat in the waiting room for what seemed like days. No news. No nothing. None of the doctors wanted to take time to tell us what was going on. They were too busy fixing Bella up. I felt like I was going crazy not knowing what was going to happen.

I knew that there no chance in hell that I would let myself lose her. If it ever came down to that. There has to be some kind of spell, or maybe my blood would help. I had to try something.

Everyone except me were close together. Stefan and Elena were hugging each other while Elena cried, and Bonnie and Jeremy were trying to figure out different solutions to fix this mess without it wearing Bonnie down.

I sat in silence, picking away at my fingers anxiously. Hoping that I would have some luck seeing a doctor walk out the door with good news. So many things were going on in my mind. Why did Katherine torture Bella to get the moonstone right after she threatened me? She gave us a day and then took it back.

And then there was my biggest concern. Was the baby okay? I shook my head, and tried to shake the thoughts out as well. "Bella,I'm so sorry." I whispered to myself. I began tapping my feet in distress and buried my face in my hands, trying to hold myself together, but I knew me being me it was only a matter of time before I lashed out.

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, and I quickly looked up to find Bonnie after my side. "It's nice to see this side of you, Damon."

"What?" I asked quietly.

"I've never seen you care about someone like this before. It's nice to know that not all of your humanity is gone... Like Katherine's."

"Please don't even mention that name around me." I begged, rubbing my temples with my fingers stressed.

"I'm sorry." She looked down slowly.

"Bonnie, is there anything you could do... to... fix Bella? A healing spell maybe?"

"I'm sorry, Damon, but I can't. I'm still... weak from the last spell I did." She sighed, patting my shoulder now. "Can't you feed her your blood, or something? I'm sure that would help her." I shook my head no.

"I don't want there to be any chance of her dying and coming back a vampire. Knowing that Katherine's out to get her and after what happened to Caroline... It's too risky." I sighed as well, knowing that I got her into this mess with Katherine made me feel even worse.

"I understand, Damon. I'm sorry that this happened to Bella." She whispered, hugging my side gently to her. I didn't hug back. I just stared at the floor, lifelessly, as she walked away and back to her boy toy Jeremy.

My eyes suddenly widened a bit as a doctor came out of Bella's room and walked my way. I got up quickly as the other's just watched me. I slowly moved towards the doctor and looked at him worried. "Is Bella going to be okay?" I asked hesitantly and the doctor let out a deep sigh.

"Well, she's had some major head trauma, four broken ribs, and really bad abdominal bleeding. We still haven't been able to stop the bleeding yet, but doctors are fixing up her head as we speak. She'll need at least twenty two stitches. As for the broken ribs, we taped her up, and the doctors are still working on fixing the abdominal bleeding."

"She... was four weeks pregnant. Do you know if she lost the... baby?" I swallowed hard.

"Well with the abdominal bleeding it's hard to tell if she miscarried or not. In cases like these, I've seen it happen a lot. So it's more than likely she has, but there's always room to be hopeful. When we get Bella fixed up we'll be sure to give her an ultra sound after." I looked down trying to hold back the tears in my eyes. I was so concerned for Bella. If she did lose the baby. This would be so hard for her.

"When can I see her?" My voice cracked, as I tried to clear my throat.

"I call you in when she's ready, Mr. Salvatore." The doctor showed a weak smile and then he left me alone. I sat back down, and finally let myself break down.

Maybe I wanted that baby after all. I just wish it didn't take me till now to realize it. All I wanted more than anything right now was to see Bella. Hold her in my arms. Tell her that everything was going to be okay even though I knew that it was probably a lie.

I then waited at least three more hours until the doctor I spoke with earlier called my name lightly and looked at me blankly saying, "She's ready to see you, Damon." I quickly got up and walked into the room, hearing Stefan and Elena follow behind me.

Bella was laying in the hospital bed weakly. She would wince ever time she tried to move. "Stay still baby." I whispered in her ear, pushing her hair out of her face carefully. I knew that her face had been tear stained, and I knew exactly why she was crying.

"Damon, it hurts." She whimpered, sniffling.

"I know, Bella, but you're being so brave and so strong right now. I'm proud of you, sweetheart." I kissed her forehead and then cheek. She looked as if she were a porcelain doll that was ready to break. I couldn't bare to see her this way. Something needed to be done.

"Stefan, I can't just sit around and do nothing while Bella lays here helpless and wounded." I admitted worryingly.

"So, what's your plan then? Bonnie's too weak to do a healing spell." Stefan said.

"What if I fed her my blood? It could heal her."

"Wait is there a risk of her still dying with the blood in her system. Then she'll be a vampire."Elena spoke quietly

"No, once the blood's in her system, it'll heal what's ever wrong with her immediately. She wouldn't die." I said unsure

" You're hoping that doesn't happen, you don't know for sure though do you." Elena snapped.

"What... about.. the baby, Damon. Did... I lose it?" Bella weakly whispered out. I sighed knowing Elena heard.

"Baby? What the hell is she talking about, Damon?" Elena glared at me

"They don't know, Bella." I whispered depressed.

"Damon." Elena yelled out.

"Elena, let's go." Stefan tried to get Elena to go outside.

"No, it's okay, Stefan. Elena deserves to know. I got Bella pregnant and now we don't know if it'll survive or not and it's all my fault." I balled my hands into fists angrily.

Elena was speechless and immediately left the room, Stefan following her out, shutting the door behind him. "I... can't.. lose this baby, Damon." Bella whimpered.

"Shhh, I won't let that happen, okay? I promise." I rubbed her cheek with my thumb. "There's something I need to ask of you though." I whispered calmly.

"What?" She asked, coughing loudly in the process.

"Would you let me feed you my blood? It would heal you, and make you feel better, faster." I admitted, hoping she would say yes.

"Would it help the baby or make it worse?" She asked concerned.

"I don't know." I shook my head looking down.

"Just do it." She answered lifelessly. I slowly nodded and bit my wrist, wincing slightly, and moved my wrist to Bella's mouth. She drank slowly and sadly.

"That a girl." I whispered, kissing her forehead. She eventually stopped and pushed my wrist away. I wiped the left over blood on her mouth off and sighed deeply. "Bella, I have to go, but I'll be back soon, okay?" She nodded slowly and then closed her eyes.

I walked out and shook my head. This was definitely my fault. There was no way to fix what had been done. The only thing I had on my mind at the moment was killing Katherine for everything she had done to me. Stefan knew it, Bonnie knew it. Everyone knew that I planned on getting my revenge.

Katherine's POV

I chuckled to myself knowing that Bella was sent to the hospital because of my fun with Damon's precious little human. That girl was way too fragile, but I guess it would make it easier for it to get Damon to realize I wasn't fooling around.

I needed that moonstone to get out of the stupid deal I had with Klaus. If there was no moonstone then no sacrifice would need to be made, and Klaus strongly insisted I be part of it, along with Elena the tragic little doppleganger and few other unfortunate supernatural souls.

I decided to call up Stefan's cell phone and hid my laughter. He picked up the phone and breathed out slowly. "Hello?" He asked.

"Hello, Stefan." I smirked. "Do you and Damon enjoy sending person after person into the hospital? You want to know why I went after Bella?"

"Okay, I'll play along." Stefan said blankly. "Why did you go after Bella?"

"For revenge of course. If you and Damon would have just given me the moonstone at that masquerade party, instead of paralyze me and stick me in a witch spelled tomb then I wouldn't have had any interest in Bella what so ever. But you know that's not how I work Stefan. Too bad Damon was just desperate to save his girl. Every knows they shouldn't trust me."

"Was what you told, Damon even true?" Stefan snapped.

"What the whole Wolfsbane thing? You want the honest truth? No, and as we speak that wolf bite's going to slowly eat away at her without her even knowing it. Times running out Stefan. Bring me the moonstone tomorrow or I will kill Elena's family one by one."

"Where do you want to meet?" Stefan sounded desperate, I chuckled at that.

"Meet me at the grill, twelve O'clock. I'm counting on you, Stefan."I hung up, and picked up a glass of vodka and drank slowly. I was eager knowing the fact that I may get to kill again, and if that was the case then Bella was my first target.


	14. How It Happened

Bella's POV

I was afraid to close my eyes. I felt as if I wouldn't wake up if attempted to sleep just once. Even though my body ached and longed for it I wouldn't give in. I had to know my baby was okay, but I feared that the possibility of it being fine was unrealistic.

I held my stomach tightly, sobbing. I didn't want to be here. I just wanted to be home, In my own bed, no IV's, no heart monitors. Just me and Damon, side by side. I can't imagine how Damon would feel if I lost the baby.

He seemed really disappointed earlier and it made me fear that he wasn't telling me the truth, when that's all I could rely on at this point. I sat up slowly as the pain decreased. Damon's blood in my system seemed to be helping, but I didn't want to give it all the credit just yet.

Or maybe I just had to face the facts that if Damon hadn't of fed me his blood, I wouldn't be able to move like I am now. I would have been paralyzed in a frozen state. Still not knowing whether the baby survived or not.

I sat in the bed quietly. Waiting for someone to walk through that door, whether it be a doctor or a friend I barely knew. I just didn't want to be alone anymore. I saw my cell phone laying on the small table next to my bed. I grabbed it quickly and dialed an old friend's number. A number I could trust. The phone rang at least four or five times until I heard his soft voice answer. "Hello?" He asked.

"Jasper." I nearly cried out his name happily, but weakly. I missed him so much. It felt like I hadn't seen him in years.

"Bella?" He sounded surprised. "Are you okay?" He asked worried and then I frowned.

"I'm not okay." I admitted, tearing up.

"What happened. Where are you?" He asked franticly

"I... can't tell you.. I just wanted to hear your voice. I miss you so much Jasper." I whimpered.

"Bella, I miss you too. Please just tell me where you are. I want to see you." He demanded.

"I'm sorry, Jazz. I have to go." I knew if I staid on the line with him he'd ask more questions that I just couldn't answer.

"Bella, please don't go." He begged, but I hung up before he could say anything more. I cried heavily, laying my head back against the pillow. I knew it was a mistake calling, but I couldn't help it. All I wanted here right now was my family, but I was all alone. I didn't really have a family anymore.

I laid lifelessly on the bed, letting my mind go blank. I just wanted to forget everything.

Damon's POV

Katherine's phone call to Stefan agitated me. She went after Bella because of me. I was not going to let her win. Her threats never scared me. So why should I start letting them get to me now. I wasn't going to let her hurt Bella again.

I walked into Bella's hospital room, and saw her laying there. She looked depressed and tired. She had dark circles under her eyes, and her eyes were blood shot. I closed the door behind me, and sat next to her bed. "Bella, rest." I begged her, kissing her forehead softly.

"Every time I try sleeping, my dreams go back to the accident and I don't want to keep reliving the same thing over and over. I just can't do it. Even if I do sleep, it seems like i'm always waking up to bad news. I don't want hear anymore of it." She looked down, shutting her eyes tightly. I slowly grabbed her hand holding it gently.

"You've got to have hope." I whispered in hear ear, and she flinched herself away from me.

"Easier said then done." She said weakly.

"You're not in this alone if that's what you think." Bella rolled her eyes at me. "Listen I know you hate reliving the same night over and over, but will you tell me what happened?" I asked slowly and carefully.

"There... was this girl pretending to be Elena. She looked like she could be Elena's twin. She... wanted something."

"The moonstone." I finished her sentence for her. She nodded slowly and took deep breath in.

"She gave herself away... i don't remember how. But i immediately ran because I was afraid. I ran up the steps and before I could grab a phone, she was there in front of me. She... threw me down the steps and i could feel... my head repeatedly hit each wooden step until my body finally stopped moving. She said compelled or not compelled she'd get the moonstone from me. I never knew what it looked like."

"She jabbed her healed shoe into my stomach, and then... disappeared. That's when everything went black." She began to sob. I tried wiping her tears away, but they continued to fall.

"Bella, I promise that I will not let her hurt you like that ever again." I whispered.

"Who is she Damon?" She begged me to tell her.

"Her name is Katherine, and I don't think this is the first time you two have met." I admitted.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"She compelled you to help her find the moonstone once before." I said looking down at the ground.

"Wait... I would have remembered that, wouldn't I?"

"She compelled you to forget." She let out a confused sigh, and began to tear up. I could she had, had it. "Bella you need to get some rest." I whispered softly in her ear.

"What I need is to know that my baby is okay." She snapped.

"Listen I will see if the doctor can give you an ultra sound tomorrow. Right now your in no condition to do anything but rest."

"I can't." She whispered. I didn't want to have to compel her, but she wasn't giving me much choice. If the baby was okay, it was gonna need it's rest too.

"Sleep." I compelled her. She slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

I walked outside and saw everyone slowly get up and move towards me. "How is she?" Elena asked blankly.

"She's tired, she needs to get some sleep." Elena nodded and pulled me aside.

"Damon, we need to talk."

"Can it wait?" I asked stressed out.

"No, it can't." I sighed heavily.

"What is it?" I raised my brow curiously.

"I want to apologize, for the way I acted a while ago. I wasn't being sensitive to what was going on with you and Bella when I should have been. Do... you know if the baby is.. going to make it?" She asked hesitantly. I shook my head no.

"It's more than likely the baby won't survive, and I think Bella knows that. It's just trying to accept it is the hard part."

"I am so sorry." She hugged me close to her.

"Thanks for caring." I muttered and pulled away from her. I knew that tomorrow was going to be very stressful for both me and Bella.


	15. The Ruse

Damon's POV

Bella didn't want me to come in with her for her ultra sound. She said she wanted to face this alone, which I didn't understand. She knew I'd be here for her every step of the way, but she didn't want my company.

I waited at least an hour, and kept pacing back and forth. Stefan watched me as if I was a sick animal who had gone rabid or something. I slowly moved my eyes to him, and sighed heavily. "I hate waiting." I growled low.

"She shouldn't be much longer, Damon."

"I have a bad feeling about this." The only reason why I could think it was taking so long, is because we had lost the baby, and she needed time to greave. I didn't even want to think of the possibilities.

I finally decided to sit down, hoping it would calm down my nerves, but sitting didn't help at all. I was still just as anxious as I was five minutes ago.

"Damon." Stefan murmured.

"What?" I turned my head to face him quickly. I glared at him a little agitated.

"Look." He pointed. I slowly turned around to look where he was pointing. Bella had walked down the hall slowly with a small cane. She limped a few times on her way down here, but the good thing was that she had a bright smile written on her face.

I ran to meet her half way, and l slowly and carefully hugged her to me. "So, what's the verdict?" I asked nervously.

"I'm fine... The doctor said I'm about a month and a half in, and there's one more thing." She added with a serious expression.

"What?" I asked worried.

"We're not just having a baby, Damon... We're having two. I'm pregnant with twins." She smiled lightly, kissing my forehead with a softness and passion.

"That's great." I smiled back, holding her close, afraid to let go. I was relieved that she was okay. I didn't understand why Katherine had gone after Bella considering the fact that I helped Katherine out of the stupid tomb, which I regret doing now.

Bella was sent back to her hospital bed, and Stefan began to slowly walk up to me. He looked distraught. My relief slowly turned into concern. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Damon, we have a problem." Stefan hesitated.

"Who does the problem involve?" I raised my brow.

"Katherine, and Bella." Just when I thought everything was fine.

"I'm listening." I waited for him to answer.

"The wolf bites killing Bella. The wolfsbane didn't work." He stopped slowly, and ran his fingers through his disheveled hair.

"What do you mean it didn't work?" I glared. I swear if I put my trust in katherine and find out she was lying to me, I was going to personally hunt her down, tear her limb from limb, and then rip her heart out.

"Katherine was lying to you so she could get out of the tomb. She knew you were desperate so she took her shot."

"I'm going to kill that bitch, Stefan."

"I'll help you, but listen we have to be careful about this. Katherine's already threatening to kill Elena's family if she doesn't get the moonstone by this afternoon."

"By the time I get to her, the only person Katherine's going to want dead is herself."

"So what are we going to do about, Bella. I mean we have no idea how much time she has left."

"As much as I want to do something right now I just can't. Bella, is exactly where she needs to be. She's safe here, but just incase, I'm going to have Elena stay here and watch over her." Stefan nodded. I tried hiding my anger, but Stefan and I both knew I wasn't fooling anyone.

I hated Katherine with every fiber in my being, and she would know that once I got my hands on her. If we were going to catch Katherine we were going to need a distraction, and I think I knew who I was going to use.

I walked towards Jeremy, who was cuddling close to his witchy girlfriend Bonnie. "Bonnie, I need to talk to Jeremy alone for a second." Bonnie rolled her eyes at me and slowly walked away.

"What's up, Damon?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"Wanna help me kill katherine?" I asked smirking a little.

"I think you know the answer to that, but how would I be able to help?" He looked at me confused.

"I need you as a distraction." I admitted.

"If you plan on luring Katherine away in a creepy alley somewhere, I don't think it's going to work. She's not an idiot, Damon. She'll know you're up to something."

"Trust me I have something better in mind." I shook my head.

"Alright I'm in." He nodded.

"By the way, don't tell your sister about this." I added, nudging his shoulder.

"Okay, so if she asks what do I say?" He crossed his arms slowly.

"That you and me decided to go out to the grill for some bonding time." I smirked and walked away.

Jeremy's POV

I walked into the grill, looking both ways for Katherine, but there was no sign of her. I could feel my hands shaking. Katherine was invincible, and very determined. I sat down and breathed out slowly. "I thought I made it clear that I wanted to meet up with Stefan, not Elena's little brother." Katherine hissed, sitting down across from me.

"Stefan and Damon couldn't make it."

"So you're their little messenger then aren't you?" She chuckled, shaking her head.

"The little messenger that happens to have the moonstone, yes." I smirked.

"Prove it." She mused.

"Let's take this outside, we have people listening in on us." I moved my eyes over to the blonde haired girl, sitting at the bar, look directly at us. Katherine slowly got up and walked outside. I followed behind her.

"Give me the moonstone." She glared, holding out her hand.

"Tell me what the cure for a werewolf bite is, and I'll give it to you."

"You want to know the cure? There is none." I shook my head. I didn't believe her.

"How long does Bella have?" I asked slowly.

"A month give or take. After that, she'll get sicker and sicker, to the point where she won't even be able to stand on her own two feet anymore. It's very dramatic way to die actually." She laughed.

I reached into my pocket and pulled the moonstone out of it. I slowly gave it to her, and she looked at me unsure. Before I could even blink, Katherine cried out. Stefan had come up from behind her and injected her neck with vervain. We pulled her into the alley next to the grill. I covered her mouth to keep people from hearing her.

Damon then appeared and staked her in the chest, just barely missing her heart. She began to pass out after a few minutes. Damon swung her over his back and threw her in the trunk, making sure no one was around. Stefan, Damon, and I quickly left.


	16. How to find the truth

Katherine's POV

My wrists had been chained to a wall, and I was tied up to a chair. I felt so weak. I could barely move without feeling pain. I looked around and noticed I was in the cell of the boarding house. As I turned my head slowly to the left, I saw Damon sitting there, watching me. "Surprisingly I expected this much from you." I quietly laughed.

"What is the cure, Katherine?" Damon gritted his teeth impatiently.

He had to have known that there was no way I was going to give him anything. I wasn't the type of girl who just gave up easily. I was going to drag this out as long as I could. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me. So, it's not like it matters." I smirked.

"Then start telling the truth for once." He glared. "We can do this the hard way or the easy way. Pick one." He snarled at me.

"I choose the way where you get me out of this dusty, old cell and let me go, before I kill everyone that Bella and you love." I glared back at him.

"No." He spoke quickly.

"It wasn't an option, Damon." I laughed. "When I get out of here, and believe me I will; Jeremy will be my first target, and then Bonnie, then Caroline,I could go on and on with a list of names." I clenched my fists.

"Not If I kill you first." He stood up.

"If you kill me then you will never find the cure." I admitted.

"Hard way it is." Damon slowly grabbed a stake, gripping it tightly. He moved closer to me, and in a blink of an eye he pierced it through my thigh. I screamed as the pain spread throughout my entire leg.

He didn't pull it out, he just left it there. "You can't heal if I don't take it out." He smirks. "It's gotta be a bitch to have to continue to feel that pain the entire time your in here."

"You're gonna torture me now?" I whimpered.

"If it gets you to talk, then yes." Damon smirked at me, picking up a glass of what looked like alcohol. I slowly looked at it, thirsty for literally anything. "I'm sorry, how rude of me." Damon said with such exaggeration. "Did you want some of this?" He asked slowly raising the glass in front of my face. I stayed quiet. "Well here." He splashed the drink in my face.

Suddenly I had realize there was vervain in it, as it burned my face badly. I yelped again. Wishing he'd stop, but there was only way he'd do that and I wasn't ready to give in yet.

"I could do this all day, Katherine." He whispered in my ear. " Just tell me what the cure is, and I'll let you go."

"Why do you care about her so much? She's average, and I tend to find her very annoying. Just let her die, that way you won't have to take care of bella's kids and pretend that you're actually good father material, when in reality you're not. Face it Damon, your a drunk, and you're impulsive, and don't care about anyone but yourself." It looked like I struck a nerve, as he suddenly began to look down.

"You and Bella won't last." She whispered back in my ear. "and let me be the one to make sure of that." I smirked.

He started to growl and hit my face hard. My head flung back from the blow to my face.

"You will rot in this cell if you don't tell me the cure." He threatened me.

"Then let me rot." I whispered, softly closing my eyes, tired from previous events.

Damon's POV

I stormed out of the cell, slamming the door shut, and locking it. I went upstairs to find Stefan. He didn't look happy, which made the worrying I felt worse. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Did Katherine say what the cure was yet?" Stefan asked slowly. I shook my head no.

"She won't tell me. What's going on?" I asked again slightly irritated.

"Bella had a seizure. She's in the Intensive Care Unit right now. No one is allowed to go in." He sighed. I sat down, burying my face in my hands. I was terrified for Bella. I wasn't sure if she was going to make it or not because I knew that there was no way that Katherine was going to give us the cure anytime soon.

"What about Bonnie? Can't she help us?" I asked desperately.

"I'm not sure Bonnie's strong enough to do a spell like that."

"But she brought Jeremy back when he got shot, maybe she can do it for Bella."

"The only reason why Bonnie was able to bring back Jeremy is because the other witches helped her. They cut off contact with her." He admitted.

"There's got to be another way!" I banged my fist on the table, stressed out. I was going to lose it if I didn't get out of here.

"We'll find a way to get it out of Katherine, Damon. I promise you." I shook my head.

"We need to get it out of her quickly. If this is already happening to Bella then we don't have much time." I said slowly.

"Elena's coming here to rest for a little while, she's tired." I nodded my head slowly and sat on the couch for a few hours, until I heard the door open the shut quickly.

"Damon?" Elena called, walking into the living room. She sat down next to me and hugged my side. "I'm so sorry, Damon." She whispered softly, kissing my head.

"This is all my fault." I whispered. "All I tried to do was save Bella and do the right thing for once, but of course it back fired."

"Damon, we can't give up. We have to keep fighting. We're going to find a cure, I know we will." She tried to smile, but all she could do was frown, and sigh. "Hey, did you see Jeremy at all? He just randomly disappeared from the hospital right around the time you left."

"No, I haven't seen him." I lied, hoping she wouldn't catch on.

"Hmmm, weird." She admitted. "Do you want something to drink?" She raised her brow curiously.

"Bourbon's fine." I said laying on the couch. She handed my the glass, and went upstairs quickly.

I was going to get Katherine to tell me what the cure was, even if it killed me. Bella couldn't die like this, I wouldn't let her.


	17. The Deal

Damon's POV

I stared at the ceiling, resting my hands on my chest. I could hear Elena and Stefan talking to each other in the room next to me. It angered me that my brother could be with his girl when all I wanted was to be with mine, but she was getting worse as time passed. Katherine still wouldn't talk. Violence wouldn't crack her like Stefan and I hoped.

Part of me wanted to turn Bella, but part of me knew I couldn't because if I did I would lose the babies, and she would probably never forgive me. Just like I never forgave Stefan for turning me. I wouldn't make Bella live the same life if she didn't want it, but then that means I lose her and the babies.

There had to be another way to save her. I sighed heavily hearing a knock on the door. In a flash I was at the front door and opened it slowly. A man dressed in a suit smirked at me. I wasn't sure what for. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you knew anyone by the name of Katerina Petrova." He raised his brow and suddenly I wasn't too sure of him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked impatiently.

"Please excuse my rude behavior. My name is Elijah." It seemed to me that he took pride in himself by the stupid grin on his face.

"Well whoever you're looking for isn't here." I closed the door but it was immediately kept open as he put his foot between the door to stop it from shutting.

"Tell me how is your love.. ah what's her name again… Bella? Is she still in intensive care?" He raised his brow out of curiosity.

"How…. did you know that?" I asked slightly nervous.

"I know a lot of things, Damon, and what I don't know I find out. What I do know is that you're hiding Katherine in your basement and that you and your brother have my moonstone. I'd like it back along with Katerina. If you don't comply, then you can take that up with my witches." He said smirking wider. "By the way I can help you heal Bella, without the babies being harmed. My witches know spells that your's doesn't. You give me what I want, then I'll be sure to take care of your precious Bella."

"Why should I trust you? How do I know you won't just take katherine and the moonstone and then run away like the pathetic coward I can tell you already are."

"If I am anything, I am a man of my word." He looked serious now. "If you really love her, then you'll do as I ask."

"Why do you want the moonstone? What is it for?" I asked knowing something wasn't right about him.

"A very important ritual. Now i've already said too much. Let me claim Katerina and the moonstone and your girl will be back in your arms before you know it."

"If I say yes, I want you to heal Bella first. That's my only offer." I said sternly.

"Very well then." His phone started to ring. "Here." Elijah handed me his phone. I slowly just stared at. I didn't know what he wanted me to do with it.

"For god sakes just answer it." He rolled his eyes impatiently. I answered the phone hesitantly.

"Damon?" It was Bella. She sounded like she would have any other day before the werewolf bite. Normal.

"I'm here…. How are you feeling?" I asked unsure.

"I feel a lot better. A witch healed me." I could hear her smile.

"I'm coming over to see you soon. I have to go." I hung up and handed Elijah his phone back. "When can talk about this deal later, but I need to see her for myself to believe it." I admitted.

"Meet me at the grill no later than 3 O'clock. If you don't show then I'll kill your brother." I nodded and shut the door. I went up to find Stefan and Elena. Stefan looked at me shaking his head, and Elena just looked down.

"How do you know we can trust him, Damon?" Stefan asked pissed off.

"I think he might have saved Bella." Elena's perked up to that.

"We don't know anything about him. You can't just make blind deals like that. I know that you want Bella better, but this could be unsafe for Elena." Stefan looked down to her and kissed her head.

"Elena isn't involved in this. I wouldn't put her in danger."

"Stefan said he knew Katherine, maybe she knows him. Maybe we can talk to her about it." Elena added.

"That's actually not a bad idea." I admitted.

"It's too risky. She lies about everything. What makes you think she won't lie about what she knows."

"If it involves her freedom, she'll listen." My brother looked at me as if I were crazy


	18. My Entire involvement

Bella's POV

I woke up to hearing loud heart monitors going off, and doctors coming in and out of my room. I was tired, too exhausted to really care if anyone was here to visit me. All I had wanted to do was go back to sleep. The only strange thing that caught my attention is that I had felt better, able to move without having the urge to throw up.

Then I looked at my arm. I know it wasn't smart at the time, but I was curious. So, I ripped off the bandage slowly and saw that the bite marks from the wolf had miraculously disappeared. Nothing was sore. I was truly healed, just like the dr. Martin and his son promised me.

My attention was drawn to Jeremy as he gradually walked into my room. Surprised that I had looked so well, considering the position I was in a few days ago in the intensive care. "You look like you're doing better." He stated, grinning a little.

"Thanks." I whispered softly. He suddenly looked down hesitantly. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing… It's just… None of us thought you were going to make it." He spoke, worry filling his voice. I felt bad that that's all anyone cared about. I didn't want to make myself the center of attention. I always hated doing that. Even when I was back in Forks.

"Well, I'm okay now. So, are the babies." I smiled rubbing my stomach slightly.

"So it is true then?" He looked at me curiously.

"Yeah, it is." I sighed happily.

"I don't understand how a jack ass like him manages to fool a smart girl like you." He growled to himself. I didn't understand why he had sounded so bitter towards Damon. Maybe there was something I was missing? But whatever it was I could feel his tension that was getting worked up, just thinking about Damon. I wanted to ask, yet I was afraid of what the answer might be.

"He's a good man, once you get to know him. Sweet, kind. Whatever happened between you two can always be fixed." I whispered.

"I don't think so, but whatever… Uh… you have a visitor by the way. He was waiting outside for you." I was really hoping it was Damon. I missed him, and I wanted him to know and actually see that I was okay. Talking to him on the phone, I could tell he was a worried wreck, like everyone else.

"Who is it?" I asked hopefully.

" I don't know, he never told me his name, just that he was here to see you." I raised my brow, slightly afraid. If jeremy me didn't know who it was. Then who could it have been?

Katherine's POV

Vervain was flowing through my veins. I could feel it burning there in my skin like acid. Even though I had built a tolerance to it. It still hurt like hell. I could hear, small footsteps down the hall, and then a cell door squeaking open. I looked to see who had decided to see me.

Sure enough it was Stefan. A beautiful blonde haired angel that I had missed seeing. "Hey handsome." I tried sounding weak.

"Who's Elijah?" Hearing that name brought fear to my entire body immediately. I could remember in the past, as he and his brother Klaus were trying to hunt me down for my blood like animals would.

Elijah had wanted to get back at me for running. His brother's way of punishment was killing my entire family except for my baby they had no knowledge existed. Elijah would be much worse. " I don't know who you're talking about?" My voice becoming shaky and uneven.

"You're lying Katherine. You always lie." Stefan started to get up. "Thanks for waisting my time. I guess freedom doesn't mean anything to you after all." He rolled his eyes.

"Wait… what do you mean, my freedom?"

"Well, if you told me who Elijah was, I was going to let you go. So you can feed on innocent young men, who have nothing better to do than fawn over you with the help of your compulsion." For some reason I didn't believe anything he was saying was true. They've tricked me before. What's stopping them from doing it again?

"Now who's the liar." I smirked barely.

"Actually this time I'm not." He admitted, his face blank.

"Elijah, is someone you don't want to get yourself involved with. He's one of the originals. A vampire breed I'm sure you're not familiar with."

"Who are the Originals?" Stefan asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I smirked sarcastically, and suddenly felt a burn against my face. Realizing he had hit me.

"Don't waste my time Katherine." He glared.

"Alright fine. The originals were the first vampires ever to exist in the world. They're ancient… powerful. They can't be killed. And when one is crossed, it'd be smart for you to run like hell. Just like I did."

"What was your involvement with Elijah?" I was afraid of that question being asked. I didn't want them to know. But I had no choice.

"Back then when I was in Bulgaria. I had a baby out of wedlock. It wasn't tolerated at that time, so my father gave my baby away, and sent me England. Then one day I was introduced to two originals. Elijah and his brother Niklaus. They seemed nice at first until I found out that Klaus wanted my blood, the blood of the dopple ganger, for a ritual to lift some curse.

I ran away and Elijah ran after me. That's when I met Rose and Trevor. Acquaintances you've met I presume. I tried to kill myself once because I was afraid of what would happen to me, Rose was going to take me back to Klaus, along with moonstone I stole from him. I knew I was as good as dead going back to him. So rose fed me her blood to save me, then the only other way I knew how to survive was to turn. So I hung myself, and fed on their is my entire involvement." Stefan shook his head and walked back upstairs. I sighed, realizing I was alone again.


	19. Kill joy

Stefan's POV

Day's passed, Elijah was still out there waiting for us to just hand over Katherine. Katherine was our only advantage to getting what we want. She was our leverage. I know it wasn't smart, messing with an ancient supernatural beast. If Katherine was right, then there is more to being an original than we can understand. It frightened me a little that they just appeared out of no where, wanting the same items now that they needed for their ritual back then. A doppleganger and a moonstone. Now that katherine's no longer human, who's to say Elijah won't go after Elena?

One thing's for sure, I was not going to let him take her. I don't care how much we'd have to run, as long as I knew she was safe that's all that even mattered to me. I needed to talk to Elijah. At least try and find out what he's really here for. I guess that was my new mission.

"Stefan." The sound of my name blew my concentration. I turned my head and saw Elena, smiling and wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Elena." I said in return, kissing her forehead.

"Damon just called. He's with Bella." She said it a little uncomfortably.

"How's she doing?" I asked curiously.

"He said she's made a miraculous recovery and the babies are healthy." I could tell she was hiding anger behind those dark brown eyes.

"You know you can talk to me about how you're feeling. You don't have to hide it." I admitted, rubbing her shoulders.

"I don't know, Stefan. It's just weird. What if this is harmful to Bella? I mean do we even know what this could do to her?" Worry started to fill her voice.

"I have no idea, I didn't think something like this was even possible. Also, in Damon's defense I don't think he did either." I shrugged slightly.

"What if Elijah knows something? He's an original vampire, maybe he's seen stuff like this happen." She said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"That's true, but how do we find him? I mean he obviously knows where we live, but we have no idea where he is." I admitted, running my fingers through my hair.

"Maybe not, but didn't you say he was looking for Katherine?" Elena raised her brow.

"Yeah, he was. Why?" I looked at her confused.

"I think I know how to lure him out of hiding." I suddenly knew where she was going with this.

"Oh, no. There is no way I am letting you dress up as Katherine just so you can find Elijah. He could kill you." I growled at just the thought of it.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself thank you very much. Besides I'm human, she's a vampire. He'll notice the difference." She tried to reassure me.

"It's still risky, Elena. And that's not a risk that I am willing to take." I said, gently grabbing her wrists, pulling her towards me.

"I love you, Stefan." She smiled and planted a soft kiss on my lips. "It's nice to know I have a boyfriend who really cares."

"You have no idea." I lifted her up by her waist a little aggressively, and held her close to me. I kissed her back softly.

"You know ever since Bella was put in the hospital, I feel like we haven't had enough time to ourselves. I miss this, Stefan." She whispered as she gingerly kissed my neck, her light giggle that she made, while doing so, became my reason to smile again for the first time in weeks.

"Then we can make up for lost time." I quickly sat her down on the dinning room table, kissing her a little rougher now.

"Stefan." Elena giggled again. "We have to go see Bella. I told Damon we would be there by now." She muttered against my skin.

"Screw it. They can wait. Just tell them you were having car trouble. No one has to know." I said against her lips.

"You have fifteen minutes." She finally gave in. I smirked, knowing I could always persuade her to do what I wanted. I kissed her passionately, the world felt like it was on hold whenever I was with Elena. It was one of the best things I had ever experienced. She made me feel human again.

Damon's POV

I was laying on the hospital bed with Bella curled into my chest. Her stomach was slightly larger now, and somehow she wasn't concerned about it like I was. Being here in this situation made me feel like it was all a bad dream that I would wake up from soon. I wanted Bella, yes. But, kids? That was certainly a nightmare that I didn't want. I knew I wasn't father material ever not as a human and most certainly not as a vampire. Me being a vampire around kids was an accident waiting to happen. That also got me thinking. If I'm a vampire and Bella's human than what would this make our babies? Humans? Or Vampires? Or both.

I swore to myself I wouldn't over think everything, but how could I not? There were a lot of things at stake, and Bella was certainly one of those things. God I feel like Stefan. Maybe this is why was no fun all the time. He probably over thinks everything too much then goes and brutes about it like some annoying kill joy. Was I becoming a kill joy? Yeah, I definitely need a drink.

"Damon?" her soft voice, snapped me out of incessant over thinking.

"I'm here." I whispered in her ear to comfort her.

"When can I go back home?"

"The doctor's said they'd release you tonight if you were feeling up to it." I gently rubbed her cheek with my thumb.

"I just want to get out of here." She said weakly.

"I know the feeling." I admitted kissing her head softly, laying my hand slowly on her stomach.

It was definitely not something I was used to. I could hear both babies heart beats without any problem along with Bella's. It made me smile and at the same time worry. I didn't know how this was going to end, and usually if happiness for me were involved, it would end badly. That's what scared me the most. If I lost her, I would lose myself.


End file.
